The Center
by Dyna63
Summary: Brennan can't compartmentalize Booth. The partnership must end for her to heal. Can and will Booth let her move on without him? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Angela I am perfectly fine."

"How can you be, Booth came back with a girlfriend."

"He moved on, that is all."

"And that doesn't bother you."

Brennan could feel the ache in her chest. "Should it?"

"Are you really going to tell me you have absolutely no feelings for that man?"

"Angela he is with someone else, which is logical for a man like Booth."

"And it doesn't bother you even a little bit."

Brennan looked down at the floor, "I just want Booth to be happy and she seems to make him happy."

Angela knew she wasn't going to get Brennan to fight for Booth, even though him being with someone else was killing her. So all she could do was help her be distracted. "Okay, well don't you have a handsome doctor picking you up this evening for dinner?"

"Yes, I do. I need to get ready"

"Sweetie, I have seen what you picked out and I went shopping at lunch. The good doctor will not be able to take his eyes off you when I am done."

"Angela, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"Not tonight, tonight you will look irresistible after I am finished with you."

"Fine, I will let you play dress up just this once." Angela smiled at her and started to pull out her implements.

Angela pulled Brennan's hair back from her face and let it fall in loose curls down the nape of her neck. She gave her a smoky eyes that made her blue eyes pop. Then Angela pulled out the last implement she had, a blue form fitting off the shoulder dress that traced the curves of Brennan's body to just below the knee.

"Sweetie, you are going to take that man's breath away." Brennan only wished it was a different man.

"Thank you Angela, you didn't have to do all this."

"I know I didn't, but you deserve some happiness since … you just deserve some happiness."

A light rap on the door startled both women. Angela smiled big when she looked past Brennan at the very tall, very handsome Dr. Jonathan Weaver. "Well hello there Dr. Weaver." Jonathan was 6'4", wide shoulders, slender waist, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, and a smile that could melt the polar ice caps.

"Angela nice to see you and … Temperance you … are" his eyes wandered up and down her body "absolutely stunning."

Brennan blushed slightly, "Thank you Jonathan, but the credit goes to Angela, she picked out this dress."

"Angela I do thank you, you have marvelous taste."

Angela smiled, "It is easy when you have a model such as Bren."

Jonathan grinned at Angela and then turned his attention back to Brennan, "Temperance our reservations are at 7, if you are ready, we probably should be going."

Brennan hugged Angela and grabbed her wrap and evening bag and left her office with her arm through Dr. Weavers.

Angela was finishing packing up her stuff when Booth came flying through the door. "Hey Bo …. Angela, where's Bones?"

"Oh God, Booth you scared me. She isn't here."

"I can see that, where is she?"

"On a date" Angela said matter of fact, not noticing the color draining from Booth's face.

"A date? With who?"

"Yes a date, I am assuming you have been on a few with Hannah and he is a Trauma surgeon at Washington Hospital Center."

"Oh … How long …"

Angela turned and saw the look on his face. "Don't mess this up for her. You moved on, you turned her away when she finally came around. She deserves to try to find some happiness, you did."

"Ange …"

"No Booth, I don't want to hear it. You always told her there is always one you love the most. For most that might be true, for Brennan there is only **one **… you love … period. When she finally admitted it, you turned her away. She will never love again, you broke her. The least you can do is not take away the small happiness she can grasp onto from time to time." Booth hung his head and nodded then turned and left her office.

As Jonathan and Brennan sat quietly enjoying their meal it was Jonathan that broke the silence. "Temperance, I just want to thank you for everything you have done. You make going through this divorce much easier." He chuckled a little, "And you keep the match makers from trying to fix me up with every intern that walks in the building."

"Jonathan no thanks necessary, as we have talked about before you are helping me through a similar difficult time. And you are keeping well meaning prying friends at bay."

"Temperance, lets do something fun tonight." She furrowed her brow. "Wait, hear me out. We go out to dinner so we don't have to eat alone and so we don't have to face our empty homes alone for to long at any time. So I was thinking, lets go dancing, I know I am not ready to go home to that void where I sleep."

She studied him for a moment, "Jonathan, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. We are friends; there can never be more if that is where you were thinking this would go."

"Temperance, while I can honestly say I love you. I love you as a friend, more like a sister and I am not asking anything of you but to come and have some fun with your pseudo brother."

"I don't know."

"Temperance, he broke your heart and I know you will probably never let anyone in again, so let's grab what happiness we can with each other. It is safe and I think we both deserve it after everything we have been through."

She gave him a tight smile and nodded, "You're right I am willing to give this a try."

Jonathan and Brennan headed for a newer club that had been open only a few months. It played a mixture of rock and country. Jonathan had enquired with friends and had gotten favorable reviews. And it was one place they probably would not run into his ex wife or Booth. As they entered the club the atmosphere was the typical club feel. Couples paired off, single girls stashed in one area of the bar while the boys were in the others trying to get up the courage to ask the girls to dance.

They had arrived on Karaoke night; Jonathan's goal was to get enough alcohol into Brennan to get her to sing. He just wanted to see her smile a genuine happy smile. She had become one of his closest friends and they had mostly seen each other at their worst, now it was time to mend and move on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Folks want to apologize for any confusion if you read the other chapter 2, somehow I got this chapter and the next mixed up. So please forgive and I hope you enjoy this. **_

* * *

><p>As soon as Booth arrived home, he had a bubbly beautiful blonde jump up wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him passionately. "Welcome home handsome."<p>

Booth smiled at her, "Hey"

"I was thinking we could go out tonight, there is that club that opened a few months ago." Booth growled, he knew what club she was talking about and he wasn't that interested in trying it. Hannah put on her best pout, "I know you don't like country music, but they have rock and I hear it is the happening place."

He couldn't refuse her anything, "Okay we will go." She started to squirm in his arms to go get ready, but he held her tight. "But when we get home, you are all mine." He leaned down and nipped at her neck before pulling back and looking into her beautiful face.

She smiled and then bought her mouth up to meet his, "Baby you can have whatever you want."

Booth and Hannah were seated towards the back of the club in a darkened corner where they could make up without drawing to much attention. They never saw Brennan and Jonathan arrive. Brennan and Jonathan had sat in a similar dark corner but for very different reasons than Booth and Hannah. They were having some difficult hurdles on this particular night. Being out in public having dinner and pretending to be a couple was very different than pretending to be a couple at a club and watching happy couples enjoying each other.

Jonathan and Brennan decided they needed some courage and they each got 3 shots of tequila with beer chasers. "Don't move Temperance, I will be right back." Jonathan left the table and Brennan watched the couples on the dance floor, she was mentally building models in her head of what couples kids might look. She was interrupted when Jonathan came back. "Okay, now that I have a limo set to get us home, lets have some fun." He smiled at her, "Ready Temperance?" She nodded and they down the 3 shots in front of them and waited for the alcohol to get to their blood stream.

Jonathan and Brennan had moved to the dance floor when it happened, she was moving her eyes around the club watching for any unusual movement. Even with the effects of the alcohol, it didn't take long for her eyes to come to rest on him. He had not seen her; he was too wrapped up in kissing Hannah. The all too familiar heaviness came rushing into her chest making her feel instantly sober. She pulled Jonathan off the dance floor, "He is here."

"We can leave if you want or we can stay and show him he did not destroy you." He gently took her trembling hands. "Temperance this will be your decision, but I would say don't let him see you hurt." She agreed to stay, but she did something that caught Jonathan off guard, something totally out of character for her. She took 3 more shots and drug Jonathan up on stage for Karaoke to Meatloaf's Paradise by Dashboard lights.

_Well, I remember ever little thing as if it happened yesterday_

_Parking by the lake and there was not another car in sight_

_ And I never had a girl that looked any better than you did _

_ And all the kids at school were wish they were me that night_

_Ain't no doubt about it we were double blessed _

_ 'cause we were barely 17 and we were barely dressed. _

Hannah pulled Booth to the dance floor bouncing the whole way. Neither had seen Brennan yet and they didn't know Jonathan. They started dancing exchanging intimate looks and enjoying the song when a familiar voice assaulted Booth's ears. He looked up at the stage and a small smile came to his face when he saw her.

Booth could barely take his eyes off Brennan in the blue dress that complimented her. He could tell she was feeling a bit intoxicated. That must be Doctor what's his name, Booth eyes narrowed as he watched the good doctor while trying to pay some attention the blonde dancing provocatively around him.

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_ I can see paradise by the dashboard lights_

_ Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_ Paradise by the dashboard lights_

Jonathan would wrap his arm around Brennan's waist and sing close to her face. She rested her hand holding her mic on his stomach while her other arm was wrapped around his back.

_ You got to do what you can and _

_ let mother nature do the rest._

_ Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed,_

_ cause we were barely 17 and we were barely dressed._

_ We're gonna go all the way to night, _

_ we're gonna all the way, and tonights the night._

_ We're gonna go all the way to night, _

_ we're gonna all the way, and tonights the night._

_We're gonna go all the way to night, _

_ we're gonna all the way, and tonights the night._

An extra man came up on stage and was more than happy to do the Baseball announcer part of the song, which freed Brennan and Jonathan up to act it out.

_Ok, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker_

_ going here, two down, nobody on, no score,_

_ bottom of the ninth, there's the wind up and_

_ there is it, a line shot, up the middle, look_

_ at him go. This boy can really fly._

_ He's rounding first and really turning it on._

_ Now, he's not letting up at all, he's going to try_

_ for second, the ball is bobbling out in center,_

_ and here comes the throw, and what a throw,_

_ he is going to slide in head first, he's out!_

_ No wait, safe—safe at second base, this kid_

_ really makes things happen out there._

Jonathan kissed Brennan's neck as she slid her leg up his leg, causing her dress to slide up her thigh exposing her the majority of her long shapely leg, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Booth jaw tensed as she watched his man touch her. He could feel his blood starting to boil. He turned towards the stage when Hannah grabbed his arm. "Seeley, what are you doing?"

He looked back at Hannah, "Nothing, sorry." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her trying to wipe the image of that man touching Bones that way. His mind could not leave the image of his partner acting this way. This was not something that his Bones would do.

_ Batter steps up to the plate, here's the pitch –_

_ He's going, and what a jump he's got, he's trying_

_ for third, here's the throw, it's in the dirt –_

_ safe at third, Holy Cow stolen base!_

_ He's taking a pretty big lead out there, almost _

_ daring him to try and pick him off. The pitcher_

_ glances over, winds up, and it's bunted, bunted _

_ down the third base line, the suicide squeeze is on._

_ Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close,_

_ here's the throw, there's the play at the plate,_

_ Holy Cow, I think he gonna make it!_

Jonathan was running his hand up the calf of her leg, over the side of her knee and up over her hip to her waist when she pushed him away.

_Stop right there, I gotta know right now,_

_ before we go any further do you love me, _

_ will you love me forever? Do you need me,_

_ will you never leave me? Will you make me so _

_ happy for the rest of your life? Will you take me _

_ away, will you make me your wife?_

_ Do you love me, _

_ will you love me forever? Do you need me,_

_ will you never leave me? Will you make me so _

_ happy for the rest of your life? Will you take me _

_ away, will you make me your wife?_

_ I gotta know right now before we go any further_

_ Do you love me? Will you love me forever?_

_ Let me sleep on it, baby baby, let me sleep on it_

_ I 'll give you an answer in the morning._

Brennan and Jonathan smiling and enjoying playing the parts of in this song were squared off with each other doing verbal battle through a song.

_ I gotta know right now._

_ Do you love me, _

_ will you love me forever? Do you need me,_

_ will you never leave me? Will you make me so _

_ happy for the rest of your life? Will you take me _

_ away, will you make me your wife?_

_ What's it's going be boy, come on,_

_ I can wait all night. What's it going to be boy_

_ What's it going to be boy, yes or no. _

_ What's it going to be boy_

_ Yes … or … No_

They continued the playful bantering of the song as it progressed both completely sucked in by the energy of the crowd that was now standing around the stage as if they were enjoy a concert rather than having a evening at the local club.

_ Let me sleep on it_

_ Will you love me forever_

_ Let me sleep on it_

_ Will you love me forever_

_ I couldn't take it any longer _

_ Lord I was crazed_

_ The feeling came on me like a tidal wave_

_ I started to swearing to my god and my mothers grave that _

_ I would love you till the end of time._

_ I swore I would love you till the end of time_

_ So now I'm praying for the end of time _

_ to hurry up and arrive, _

_ 'cause if I gotta to spend another minute _

_ with you I don't think I can really survive_

_ I will never break my promise or forget my vow_

_ But God only knows what I can do right now_

_ I'm praying for the end of time that's all I can do._

_ Praying for the end of time, so I can end my _

_ time with you. _

As her and Jonathan were singing 'so I can end my time with you' Brennan searched out Booth, she hoped this made the impression she wanted it to make. Their personal time had ended when he brought Hannah home. The center was damaged by that blow and Brennan knew ending their professional relationship would break the center. But at least it would be a clean break.

Booth locked eyes with her when Brennan sang 'so I can end my time with you.' He just froze in place; she couldn't mean that, no it was just a song. She wouldn't end them, would she?

_ It was long ago and it was far away, _

_ and it was so much better than it is today._

_ It never felt so good it never felt so right,_

_ and we were glowing the metal on the edge of a knife._

Jonathan wrapped his arm around Brennan's waist as she leaned against him and they made their way back to their table. Booth stood watching her waiting for her to look at him and she didn't. The only eye contact she had made was during that one verse to the song. He didn't feel he could breathe, he couldn't lose her, she was his best friend.

After Brennan caught her breath she excused herself and headed for the ladies room. Hannah took that as her cue to follow her and talk with her. The song playing in the background was Jo Dee Messina's 'My Give a Damn's Busted'.

"Temperance, how nice to see you."

"Hannah." Brennan answered her coolly.

"I haven't seen you in a couple of months, we still need that girls night out."

"No Hannah, we don't. I am really sorry about this. I really don't have anything against you, but I can't be your friend. I think you understand why. If Booth and I were to remain partners I could see some point in us interacting, but there will really be no need. Just take care of him and don't hurt him. He is in this for the long term."

"Temperance I am sorry you lost Seeley, but I think it is selfish of you to stop working with him and cut him out of your life."

"You might be right, but you hear what she is saying on this song? My Give a Damn's Busted." Brennan shrugged her shoulders as she left the ladies room and headed back to where Jonathan was sitting no longer alone. Booth had made himself at home.

"Hey Bones, thought I would meet your friend here seeing as my partner didn't seem to think it was important to tell me about him."

"Booth, Jonathan is none of your concern; he has nothing to do with our work. Now I think you girlfriend is waiting for you." Booth got up and stood in front of Brennan for several moments before he turned and joined Hannah.

"Jonathan I think it is time for us to leave." Jonathan nodded and wrapped his arm around Brennan's waist as they made their way through the crowds.

Hannah was telling Booth about Brennan saying she was terminating the partnership and Booth jaw twitched as he fought the urge to go after her and demand an explanation. All he could do was watch her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Brennan woke up with an excruciating headache, she had not had a hangover in a very long time. She groaned as she rolled over and put a pillow over her head. _She let out a long sigh as she recalled her night out and the display on stage between her and Jonathan. "Okay Tempe get up and get some aspirin and lots of water."_

Finally pulling herself out of bed she slowly made her way towards her kitchen when it felt like someone was beating on her head with a sledge hammer with every pound on her front door. "SHHHH" she repeated as she opened the door to Booth standing there looking like death warmed over.

"Booth go home." She started to close the door and he pushed it open.

"No, not until we talk."

"Could you not yell then please?"

"I can't guarantee that."

"Then can't this wait until I am in a better physical state?"

"No."

"There you go yelling again." she said as he held her head in both hands.

"Bones I have not begun to yell."

She swallowed some aspirin and half a bottle of water then sat down on a stool. "Go ahead."

"Why did you tell Hannah we were not going to be partners anymore?"

"Because it's true."

"Since when?"

"I have been thinking about it since you told her about my confession to you about missing my chance."

"She is my girlfriend; she had a right to know."

"What happened to what is between us is ours?"

"Bones, this was different."

"I don't understand how and we both know I am not very good with these type of things, so I would not understand where that line is that can't be crossed any longer. I do now understand why you were very upset about the egg incident. When you tell someone something private and personal and they act like it is nothing it can cause discomfort in the chest region. While I don't understand why, I know the feeling."

"Bones I had to tell Hannah what you said. We are together; I can't keep something like that from her."

"If I would have known you were going to tell her I would have kept that information to myself. While I understand your need to tell her, I do not understand how you could betray my need to have my friend to confide in."

"Bones I am sorry, I didn't realize. But you can't end our partnership. We are the center."

"Booth the center cracked deeply when you came back with Hannah, it will break eventually and could end up with us hating each other. It is much better to make a clean break and maybe someday be friends again."

"Bones, don't do…."

She walked to the door and opened it, "I am sorry Booth." She never looked at him as he walked over to her, she just stared at the floor.

"I am going to miss you." he said and she nodded and swallowed hard holding back the tears that were close to spilling over. He cleared the threshold and she closed the door and locked it and then put her head against it and cried. He put his head against the door and could hear her crying. In a whisper he said "I'm sorry Bones, I am so sorry." He backed away from the door finally turning and heading for the elevator.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you and Dr. Brennan can no longer be partners?" Hacker demanded<p>

"Things have happened since I returned …"

"You mean Hannah?"

"Yes Sir."

"Sir I tried to talk to Dr. Brennan this weekend and she has her mind made up."

"Agent Booth, I need to talk to Dr. Brennan about this and then I will do the paperwork."

"Thank you Sir." Booth stood and turned for the door. Hacker's voice stopped him.

"You are absolutely sure there is no way to fix this?"

"No Sir, I wish there was. I would do anything to prevent this from happening." Hacker nodded and Booth left his office.

Hacker dialed the phone and waited. He was greeted by her voicemail. "Temperance, this is Andrew. Agent Booth was just here and I need to speak with you, if you could call me back and let me know a good time for us to meet up."

* * *

><p>It was bright and early Monday morning when Booth headed for Washington Hospital Center he wanted to speak with the good doctor. Upon arriving Booth realized only knew the doctors first name.<p>

"Booth made his way to the main desk and charmed a young Candy striper out of the doctor's last name and office number. Booth headed for the 8th floor to talk with Dr. Jonathan Weaver.

Booth was in luck as he got off the elevator there stood the good doctor talking to what appeared to be the family of a patient. Booth moved off to the side and quietly waited for Dr. Weaver to finish.

As Jonathan headed down the corridor towards his office he heard his name being called. He turned around to find Booth standing there. "Agent Booth, What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I was wondering if there was somewhere we could talk" Booth glanced around "in private."

Jonathan motioned with his head towards the corridor in the direction he had initially been headed. "My office is just down here."

Booth followed Jonathan into a rather expensive decorated office. Jonathan walked around behind his desk and saw Booth looking around. "My ex-wife decorated it, not exactly my taste, but she said I had an image."

"She has some very expensive taste."

"Too expensive if you ask me, I would be happy with a metal desk, file cabinet, and a bookshelf." Booth couldn't help but smile, he could see the doctor did not seem to fit into the model this office portrayed.

Jonathan motions for Booth to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "So Agent Booth, what brings you here today?"

Booth jumped in with both feet "Dr. Brennan, she is what brings me here today. She is a very special woman and I just don't want …."

"To see her hurt." Jonathan finished his sentence. Booth looked up at him. "I agree she is a very special woman and there is no way I will ever hurt her. There is a lot you don't understand about our relationship and I am not sure if I am the one to tell you." He studied Booth for a moment then continued. "What I will tell you is that no one can ever hurt her like you did … do."

"I care deeply for her" Booth eyes narrowed at he looked at the doctor.

"Agent Booth, no disrespect, but for someone who claims to care like you do, you have a funny way of showing it. See I can't hurt her; no one can hurt her again. Temperance will never allow herself to feel that pain again, which is my loss. I will never feel her love; she will never allow herself to feel mine. You had a rare gift and you threw it aside. Time for you to step back and I will take it from here, she is no longer your concern."

"I didn't come here to challenge you; I just wanted to ask you to take care of her."

"I have been and I will continue to. We take care of each other and unlike you I won't give up on her." The words stung Booth, as he nodded and left Jonathan's office.

Jonathan took a deep breath and called Brennan. "Temperance, Booth just left."

"He was there."

Jonathan grinned, "Yeah, he wanted to make sure I would take care of you and not hurt you." Jonathan relayed their conversation and added, "There will be no reason for anyone to doubt our relationship after that."

"Thank you Jonathan for everything."

"My pleasure Temperance. Hey, we still on for dinner tonight."

"Yes, but what do you think about eating in. I can make a killer Mac 'n cheese."

"Oh, your on, I will bring some wine."

"My place about 7?"

"I will be there with bells on."

"Jonathan, why would you wear bells?"

He laughed lightly, "Figure of speech, I will explain it to you later." He hung up his phone. He was smiling to himself when the door to his office opened and in walked Kim, the ex wife from hell. The smile slid off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Hacker waited 2 hours and called Dr. Brennan's phone again, this time he got an answer. "Brennan"

"Temperance, it is Andrew."

"Hello Andrew, how are you?"

"Well, I have been better. I had a conversation with Agent Booth this morning and I needed to confirm with you what he told me."

"If it is about terminating our partnership, then that is correct."

"Temperance, what happened …."

"You know I wish everyone would stop asking that question. Why can't everyone just let it go, why do you all have to ask. It … we just don't work anymore. Any other questions?"

"Temperance I am sorry, I will push the paperwork through. If you need anything…"

"Thank you Andrew." She hung up and took several deep breaths as she tried to fight the tears that were building up in her eyes.

The break was clean, maybe one day the center would be repair, but not now, not for a while.

* * *

><p>Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday came and went and Booth had found a reason to show up at the lab at least once a day, usually two to three times a day.<p>

"Bones"

"Booth, we. are. not. partners anymore. Please refer you questions or comments somewhere else." All their friends watched helplessly as both partners struggled with their feelings for each other. They all knew Brennan loved Booth, but she never tried to fight for him, she just threw in the towel when he came back with Hannah. And one would have to be blind to miss the looks of longing he gave her. The pain of losing her in his eyes, he was not over her. He might be trying to convince himself he was, but one look at him watching her, it was written all over him. He might as well be a full page ad stating 'Property of Temperance Brennan.'

Finally having enough of Booth underfoot, Brennan took the next couple of weeks off work; it was time to try to turn her world back upright. Her first night she headed for a small out of the way bar and found a nice little corner to sit to do shots in. She had brought Booth there a couple of times, but no one would think to look for her there. She wanted to purge him from her system, but she didn't know how and now sitting in this bar extremely inebriated brought back memories of happier times that only made her more miserable.

She doesn't know how long she had been there she lost count of shots she had taken when a familiar voice was behind her. "Hey" She turned suddenly and almost fell off her stool.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sam" he motioned towards the bartender

"I am trying to drink you away."

"Is it working?" It killed him to see her hurting like this

"Apparently not, you are standing there aren't you." the words came out like venom.

"Temperance" Brennan turned her head and saw Hannah

"Oh, how quaint you brought** Barbie**." She looked back at book annoyed, "Just leave Booth and take her with you."

"Bones that was uncalled for." He glared at her. "Get up, I am taking you home."

"No! … no" her chin started to quiver while she fought tears "I will get a cab"

"Bones …"

"Don't call me that." she swung around meaning to slap him in the face, but knocking herself off balance and starting to fall off the stool, she was caught by his arms. "Let go of me Booth." She shoved him backwards and staggered away from the pair heading for the door. "Sam next time just call me a cab." She staggered outside and down the sidewalk.

Booth handed Hannah his keys, "Go home, I will get a cab, but I have to make sure she gets home safe."

"Seeley, just put her in the damn car and let's go. Or … or call that boyfriend of hers."

"I tried to call him, he is in surgery. If I force her into the car she would never forgive me. I will make sure she gets home and then I will be home." He kissed Hannah and headed down the sidewalk to catch up with Brennan.

"Bones"

She scoffed, "You just don't listen do you? Or is this all a game for you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I can't get over you if you won't let me. And I need to get over you. I need you to be gone. I can't put on this act anymore in front of you or anyone and pretend that everything is okay. I can't pretend that you and Hannah are okay, because its not. I know she makes you happy and I am glad you found that happiness. So can't you just go be happy somewhere else."

"You want me to leave DC."

She thought for a moment, "No, just be happy away from me. Why did you show up tonight? Don't you understand what it does to me? I can't see you or any progress I make in forgetting you is reset to zero."

"Bones, I never meant to hurt …."

"You never meant to hurt me. You moved on, you grabbed the first blonde bombshell you saw and you moved on. Didn't take you long did it?"

He looked hurt and confused at her. "That is what you think. That I just grabbed the first blonde I saw and moved on. I wanted to give us a chance and you pushed me away. Hannah was there, she wanted me … wants me and she makes me feel good."

"Well then I am happy for you. Now go feel good somewhere else." She stopped and turned around, "Don't I deserve to be happy to?" She searched his eyes. "For me to be happy I need to not see you."

"Well seems you moved on just fine with the good doctor there." His tone was sarcastic.

She moved to within inches of his face, "You have no idea what you are talking about. And my life is of no concern to you anymore Agent Booth. Who I date, who I have sex with is of no … concern to you. He is a good man, he keeps me going every day, and most importantly he. can't. hurt me. No one can hurt me again." She stumbled back from him and waved down a cab, hurried to it opened the door and looked at Booth again, "Stay away Booth." She fought the urge to look back as the cab pulled away.

Booth felt like the wind had been knocked out of him when she didn't turn around. She had always turned around and waved. She didn't this time. They were over, 6 years done, finished. Booth felt like someone had just stabbed him directly in the heart.

He knew he should call Hannah to come and get him, but he didn't want to be with her right now, he just wanted to think, he started walking with no destination in mind, just walking, he needed to think he needed to figure this out. She was gone; she has just really walked out of his life.

When Booth finally came out of his stupor he found himself standing in front of her apartment building. He looked up to the familiar window and saw a light on. _How did he end up here of all places he could have walked, why here why now? Why can't I just let her alone? _He rubbed his hands over his face and then shoved his hands in his pockets and headed home.

* * *

><p>He arrived home to a very scantily dressed blonde who eyes told him all he needed to know about what she wanted. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to their bed. As he laid her down, he tangled his hand in her hair pulling her head back slightly exposing her neck. His kisses to her neck were not gentle and sweet as he normally would be. His mouth on her neck spoke of urgency and need. He stood quickly and removed all his clothing and slipped under the covers.<p>

"Baby"

"Shh don't speak Hannah." Booth lowered his hand to her breast and began kneading as he settle his body on hers using his knees to spread her legs. He sat back on his heels and looked down at the woman in front of him as he began to remove the lingerie she used to entice him to bed.

His hands slid from her knee down her inner thighs and then to her hip. He held her firmly in place with his hands as he slowly bent down and ran his tongue over her nipples. He could hear her moan at his touch. This woman wanted him, he clasp both her hands in his and raised them above her head. He caught both her wrists in one of his hands as he slid the other one down her body to her hip. He moved his hand under her hips and raised her slowly as he entered her. Her breath left her as he watched her face. He never took his eyes off her face. "Don't close you eyes."

When it was over Booth rolled off her and she slid into his arms and rested her head against his chest. Not a word was said between them. He stared at the ceiling she stared at the wall. While it was very satisfying, it was different, Hannah felt it, what just occurred between them was a release. He had not been the attentive lover he usually was, she hoped it was only their relationship moving on and not because of Temperance.

_Hannah loves me, she wants me, she makes me feel good, and she makes me happy. Any man would do just about anything to be in my shoes right now with this beautiful vibrant woman in his arms. Starting today, I am going to be the man Hannah deserves, she deserves my full attention. She is not a consolation prize, she is my choice. To hell with Bones, I can do without her._


	5. Chapter 5

A week later Booth got a homicide and when he arrived on scene the Jeffersonian Team was already there. Out of habit he started looking around for Bones. Not seeing her he headed for Cam.

"What do we have?"

"You will have to ask Dr Bray that, me flesh, him bone."

"Wendell?" Booth looked quizzically at Cam.

"Dr. Bray is your new Dr. Brennan. She will be available for consult if need."

Cam could see the sadness in Booth's face; this was taking a toll on them both.

"Cam?"

"She took a couple of weeks off, so I don't know how she is Booth."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Hodgins met Booth as he came up on the platform. "Hey Man, how have you been?"<p>

"Doing okay Hodgins, how are you?"

"Same old stuff, you know how it is. How would you and Hannah like to go out for a drink after work? We haven't had much time to hang out since you …" Hodgins searched for the right words, "got back."

"What will Angela think of that?"

"Look Booth, she is Dr. B's best friend and while she doesn't like to see you and her not together, she understands that is life and she likes Hannah well enough. She might like her more if she spent some time with her."

"You have a point, I am sure Hannah would like to like to come. What time?"

"How about six."

"Great" Hodgins went back to examining the soil samples and Booth turned and looked towards Brennan's office.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to Wendell, "So find anything yet?"

"Sorry Agent Booth not yet."

"Call me when you do." Booth left the lab and called Hannah to tell her about their plans for the evening.

* * *

><p>The four of them sat around a table quietly. Hodgins finally asked Booth about how the Flyers looked for their upcoming season. Hodgins didn't like sports much, but was willing to try anything to get the conversation rolling. Booth who was the proudest of Flyers fans was more than happy to talk about anything, even though he knew Hodgins didn't particularly care.<p>

Angela followed his lead and asked Hannah how she was enjoying her job now that she had several months to settle in. Hannah smiled and said, "I miss the action, I miss the danger, but I am here with Seeley for now." Booth turned and smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her then turned his attention back to Hodgins.

Angela just stared at Hannah, all in one sentence she had said she didn't like her job and was only here temporarily. Oh she said it much more journalistic, but the translation was the same. Angela knew if Hannah stayed she would end up hurting Booth and/or resenting him, blaming him for forcing her to chose, when she had made the choice all herself.

Angela felt helpless, she couldn't say anything or it would be seen as her trying to break them up for her friend. This roller coaster had to go the full ride even if it crashed in the end.

Angela's phone rang. She looked confused at the caller ID "Jonathan?" Booth stopped mid sentence as he turned his eyes to Angela. "When" Angela looked at Hodgins "Where … Okay I will be on my way and I will call Cam."

Hodgins looked at her concerned. "I am sorry, I need to leave."

"Angela?" Booth eyes pleaded with her.

"Ange?" Her husband looked at her

She moved her eyes between her husband and Booth. "I need to go." She leaned down and kissed Hodgins on the cheek. "I will see you at home."

Hannah excused herself and went to the ladies room and Hodgins leaned over the table. "Booth I am sure it is nothing, probably some girl problem." Booth just nodded knowing that Hodgins was trying to help."

"Jack, I know Angela will tell you when she gets home, can you ….?"

"Man, don't ask me that, Angela would kill me if I …" He looked at how miserable Booth was. "Okay, I will let you know, but you have got to promise you won't go over there and try to play the knight in shining armor."

"Thanks" Hannah arrived back at the table and Booth put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. "You ready to go babe." She nuzzled his neck and then started to get up.

"Booth, Hannah, you two have a good night. We need to do this again and maybe next time my wife won't get called away."

Hannah hugged Hodgins. "I hope Temperance is okay."

"Thanks, I am sure it is nothing."

Booth helped Hannah with her coat and then wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to his SUV.

When they arrived home, Hannah's hands began to wander on Booth's body. He got a hold of her arms and pushed her away. "I am sorry babe, not tonight."

"You are worried about her."

"Who?"

"Seeley, we both know who she is."

"No … yes, you don't just stop caring for someone because they walk away. She was my best friend for 6 years. I will always care what happens to her."

"Call Cam or Angela, see if you can find out anything."

"Hodgins will call me when he hears. Cam and Angela won't tell me anything, they will stand by her and protect her."

"I am going to go to bed, if you need to talk just wake me, Okay?"

He pulled Hannah to him and gave her a long loving kiss, "Thanks for trying to understand." She smiled and headed back to the bedroom.

He settled onto the couch to wait for Hodgins to call him. He knew he would not sleep until he knew if she was okay.

* * *

><p>Angela and Cam arrived at Brennan's apartment at the same time and rode up the elevator in silence. Jonathan looked relieved when he answered the door. "I don't know what do to, I am a doctor and I don't know what to do for her."<p>

Cam went in and headed back to her bedroom. Angela turned to Jonathan, "Honey Bren is a different person, she processes things differently than we do and for us it is hard to watch, but she will be fine, she is strong." Jonathan nodded.

"Why don't you go home and rest." Angela coaxed him

He just shook his head, "I would rather be there if I can help."

"Then at least lay down in the guest room, this might take a while." Again he nodded.

"Angela?"

"Yes"

"I need her as much if not more than she needs me."

Angela gave him a reassuring smile. She'll be okay, now try to rest a little.

Angela entered Brennan's bedroom and Cam had already opened the curtains to get some sunlight in the room and had begun to pick things up. Angela moved over and sat down by Brennan.

"So you plan on just sitting here and staring at a spot on the wall for the rest of your life?" No answer "Okay, so you are going to sit here and be selfish, I get it, you are the only person to ever have their heart broken."

"I am not selfish."

"Really?" Brennan turned her eyes to Angela "There is a man in your guest room right now that is worried sick about you. He has been here since yesterday trying to help you and you won't even acknowledge his existence."

"I didn't ask him to stay."

"Oh so you are pissed at Booth, and you are taking it out on Jonathan. That man has been nothing but good for you." Without taking her eyes off her friend she yelled for Cam to turn the shower on.

Brennan glared at Angela, "Sweetie I love you, but if you don't get up out of this bed and take a shower, I will drag you in there by your hair." Brennan tightened her lips up and rolled over and got out of bed. "Will see you when you get out of the shower, we will be in the kitchen and you better join us."

Angela called Jack and let him know Brennan was okay. "Hodgie when you call Booth just tell him she is fine," and she hung up the phone. Jack stood looking at his kitchen counter, his wife knew him well. He pushed the speed dial for Booth.

"Booth"

"Angela said to tell you Dr. B is fine."

"And?"

"I don't know that is all she told me, but she scares me she knew I was going to call you."

"Thanks Jack." Booth leaned back on his couch and started wondering what if he had stayed with Brennan the night she told him she made a mistake. Would he feel about Hannah the way he now feels about Brennan.

He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip; he took a deep breath and headed back to bed. When he slipped in between the covers Hannah moved against him and snuggled up to him resting her head on his shoulder and draping her arm on his chest and one leg over his. He wrapped on arm around her resting it on her waist and rested his other hand over her hand on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, then rested his cheek on her head and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Brennan assured Cam and Angela she was fine and ushered them out of her apartment. She looked down at herself and realized she was wearing Booths sweats and t shirt; she had borrowed from his apartment a couple of years ago. She use to wear them when she needed something of his near her, after a while it became habit. Another habit she needed to break.<p>

She headed down the hall for her bedroom and stopped at the guest room door. Quietly she opened it and looked at the sleeping form of the man in the bed. Jonathan had been nothing but good to her and he didn't deserve what she put him through today. When he showed up he had acted like he needed a shoulder and she had been too lost in her self pity to give him one.

She moved over and sat on the side of the bed and watched him sleep. She didn't move as he stirred. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something."

"I didn't know you were awake."

He opened one eye and looked at her. "You Okay."

"Yeah, I am fine, but I am sorry about earlier, I got the feeling you came over here because you needed a friend."

He scooted over on the bed and held out his arms, "Come here."

She just stared at him. "Temperance, I am not going to do anything to jeopardize our friendship, but I think we both need contact, not sex, just contact." She nodded and slid under the covers next to him. He was right they both needed to be held, not in a sexual way, but just to be held and to feel loved, even if that was a friendly love and not love love.

Neither said a word they just enjoyed the comfort of laying in each other arms and they fell asleep that way.

* * *

><p>They were jolted awake by the loud banging on her front door. She looked at Jonathan and he looked at her, took them both a moment to realize where they were. She bolted out of bed and headed down the hall; she slowed as she approached the door and heard his voice. Anger overtook her, she jerked the door open. "What the hell do you want Booth?"<p>

He started to come in and her hand came up dead center of his chest. "No Booth, you don't just come over here like that. This is my home."

"I just needed to know you were okay. We were with Angela and Hodgins when she got the call."

"Why Booth, why do you need to know? Why? I told you to stay away. I am not your concern anymore."

Jonathan came down the hall hearing the commotion, dressed only in a pair of surgical scrub pants. "Temperance is everything okay?" He came up and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello Agent Booth."

Booth stood there, his eyes darting back and forth between her and him, his mind trying to make sense of this. "Booth as you can see, I am fine and I am in good hands, Jonathan is a doctor after all."

She knew she was leading Booth to believe that there was more going on between her and Jonathan than actually was. But he needed to leave her alone and let her move on with her life. Jonathan leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good bye Booth" she closed the door.

Jonathan turned her towards him, "You okay." She shook her head and walked out of the room.

Jonathan caught Booth before he got to the elevator. "Look, I know you still care about her, but you need to let her mend. She doesn't want you around right now and picking up the mess you leave when she see's you is a full time job. So if you ever cared about her please let her move on." Booth didn't say a word, he just got on the elevator turned around and nodded at Jonathan as the doors closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Things will be get better for both Booth and Brennan, but it won't happen in one chapter. **

* * *

><p>A week later Brennan returned to work and was greeted by a subpoena to court. It was for the last case her and Booth has worked involved the homicide of a 16 year old girl. The date of the trial was set the following Monday. She scoffed at the subpoena, the more she tried to put Booth behind her the more he or circumstances shoved them together.<p>

Just as she was about to head for limbo when Caroline came into her office. "Cheri, how was your time off?"

"It was fine."

"We need to sit down with Booth and discuss this case?"

"Since you are here, shouldn't you and I talk now? You can talk to Booth later when you are downtown."

"I told Booth to meet me here" she glanced at her watch, "as matter of fact he should be here shortly."

"Oh, Okay" Caroline went over and pulled out the paperwork and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch like she always did, placing their copies side by side while hers was on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"Dr. Brennan, you look a little pale, you aren't getting sick are you?"

"No, I am fine, just have a lot to do today, and would just like to get this finished." Brennan crossed from her desk to the couch and sat down, lifting up her copies and starting to read them.

Booth entered her office quietly, Brennan wasn't aware he was there until Caroline announced it, "Well, it is about time you got here. Just because I like you doesn't mean you can come to class late."

Booth hesitantly sat down next to Bones and grabbed his paperwork. "Hey Bones"

"Booth" Caroline glanced back and forth between the two, no one had told her they no longer worked together or even speaking for that matter. It was pretty obvious that something was wrong between them, but for now they needed to concentrate on getting a murderer put behind bars.

As they were going over the case the silence and one word answers finally got the better of Caroline. "I don't know what is going on with you two, but you better fix it by Monday. You need to be on the same page or this bastard will walk."

"We are professionals Ms. Julian, this bastard, as you call him, will not walk. Our findings are sound. Our working relationship has nothing to do with that." Brennan said.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Is there something wrong with your working relationship?"

"No" they both answered in unison then Brennan added, "Because we don't work together any longer."

Caroline looked at both of them. "This is because of Blondie isn't it?"

"Caroline, Hannah has nothing to do…"

"Yes" Brennan interjected and paused "however, that does not change the findings on this case." Booth looked at Bones for the first time since he entered her office and was glaring at her." Now I need to get to work, if there is nothing more?"

"Sure Cheri, go ahead and go back to work." Caroline never took her eyes off Booth "You," pointing at him, "I want to talk to you back at your office." Booth looked annoyed at her as he pushed himself off the couch and left Brennan's office.

Cam came into Brennan's office after Caroline and Booth left. "Dr. Brennan, I am so sorry, I forgot Caroline had called and wanted to have a meeting here with Booth and you."

Brennan never took her eyes off her computer screen "It is okay Dr. Saroyan."

"Dr. Brennan if there is any ….."

"Dr. Saroyan I am fine, now if you will excuse me, I need to do some work."

What Cam didn't see were the silent tears running down Brennan's face. When she heard her office door shut, she went and locked it. Last case and then I will turn my world right side up again. _I can do this; I am doing this for 16 year old Maddie._

* * *

><p>Booth was sitting in his office when Caroline came through the door like a hurricane. "What is going on between you and Dr. Brennan?"<p>

"We aren't working together anymore?"

"Why?"

"Bones asked Hacker to terminate our partnership."

"Why?"

"You will have to ask her."

"I thought you loved her?"

Booth looked up at Caroline, "I asked her for a chance, she turned me down, Okay? I went to Afghanistan and met Hannah and she followed me back. She loves me and I ... love her" his voice dropped to barely a whisper.

"And Dr. Brennan?" Caroline watched Booth's face he diverted his eyes from Caroline's.

"It doesn't matter, I am with Hannah and it cost..."

"You still love her don't you?"

He just stared at Caroline "She turned me down."

"But you still love her." Booth opened his mouth to protest but couldn't. "Mhm, just what I thought."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Caroline shook her head at him as she left his office, leaving him to ponder their discussion.

* * *

><p>The following Monday the group was out in the hallway waiting to be allowed into the court room. Booth arrived and when he came around the corner, his eyes locked onto hers. She pulled her eyes away and went to sit on a bench where she could look out a window. Booth stayed at the other end of the hall by himself, Hodgins watched him.<p>

"Man, look at him down there all alone."

"Dr. Hodgins, you are welcome to go join him. Just because Booth and I don't work together anymore doesn't mean you can't be friends with him."

"Seriously, you don't mind?"

"No, I don't"

"Jack don't you move. Bren it is not about liking someone or not it is about loyalty. We stick with you because we are loyal to you."

"Angela, that is about the most irrational thing I have heard from you in a very long time. Hodgins if you want to go talk to Booth or hang out, go." She turned and looked at Angela, "You can't pick sides in this. Booth has not changed, he is the same person that you always liked, it is just now he is in a serious relationship that has caused some awkward moments."

"Bren we are just trying to support you."

"I understand that and I appreciate it, but maybe he needs someone to support him."

Hodgins looked between his wife and Brennan not sure who won that mini debate. Finally Angela looked at him and motioned with her head towards Booth. Hodgins smiled and headed down the hall. Angela watched him go, "Bren telling Hodgins he could go talk to Booth is almost as good as giving him bugs and dirt to play in." Both women laughed.

* * *

><p>After a week in court and finding new routes through the courthouse to avoid to much interaction with Booth, they got their conviction. As soon as it was handed down the team congratulated each other. Booth and Brennan turned around and found themselves face to face with each other, "Good work Booth" she said as she turned to leave the court room. He watched her go "You too Bones," he whispered.<p>

Sweets caught up with her as she exited the courthouse. "Dr. Brennan, you have a second?"

"Dr. Sweets, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to know how you are doing?"

"You mean since Booth and I don't work together anymore?"

"Well, yeah."

"You asking as a psychologist or as a friend?"

Sweets looked at her for a moment, "A friend"

"Some days are better than others. I have setbacks, like this trial that puts me in circumstances where I need to interact with him." She stared at sweets for a long time. "I can't compartmentalize him, he won't stay there."

"I see how does he not stay there?"

"It is like a kids toy, you close the lid, you turn the little crank that produces music, and the clown pops out."

"A jack in the box."

"Booth just keeps popping up, even when I don't see him."

"Maybe you don't want him to stay compartmentalize, maybe you are the crank."

"I-I am not the crank, I want him to stay compartmentalized. He is with Hannah, I am with Jonathan. I need him to stay compartmentalized."

"Okay, it was just an idea."

"I hate psychology, Good Bye Sweets."

* * *

><p>Brennan passed on the after a case drink at The Founding Fathers, more for her mental well being than anything. She talked to Jonathan before he headed into an emergency surgery and then she headed home to spend a quiet evening on her couch attempt to write on her book. She was behind on her deadline and had a bad case of writers block.<p>

Booth arrived at The Founding Fathers alone; he looked over at the group and then made his way to the end of the bar and ordered a beer. He settled on a stool and kept his head down; he didn't want Bones to flee if she happened to come.

"Hey big guy, she isn't coming. Why don't you come join us?"

"I don't want to…"

"To what? You are part of this team. Come on, I am not taking no for an answer." Booth smiled at her.

Booth sat down with the group and while they had fun and shared laughs and raised their glasses in toast multiple times just to do it. It wasn't the same without Brennan it was like a part of the family was missing.

Hannah showed up just as it was winding down. Upon her arrival the tension in the air rose considerably. Everyone was nice enough to her, she wasn't hard to like, but her presence was why the other half of the center, Brennan, was not there.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah and Booth rode home in silence. When they entered the apartment they went about their routines in silence. Before they would barely get through the door before they were ripping each others clothes off. "Hannah, let's talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Okay, what about us?"

"Where do you want to see us in 5 years?"

"Seeley, I don't know."

He stared at her for several minutes, "Hannah do you want to happen with us in 5 years?"

"I never really thought of it, why?"

"This is what I see. In five years I would like to see us married and in a house of our own and with a child or one on the way."

"Seeley, I have told you I am not the marrying type. I told you over and over."

Booth looked confused at her. "I know you told me, but you left a war zone and followed me here, for what? I mean is this just a fling for you?"

"Seeley, I love you, but marriage and family is not the life I want."

"Then why did you come here in the first place?"

"We had fun, we make each other happy and I assumed we had time before we got to here."

"Before we got here?" He looked at her with annoyance. "I have always told you I wanted marriage and a family. Bones told you to be sure you were as serious as I was and you told her you were? Was that a lie?"

"Seeley I love you, I do love you and I didn't lie to Temperance. I didn't realize the level of commitment you wanted."

"You didn't realize? I told you I want it all, the house with the white picket fence and the family to go with it."

He got up and walked into the kitchen and stared out the window _Oh my god what have I done? I lost my best friend and partner all over a piece of ass._

Hannah came up and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head against his back. "Seeley lets just forget we had this conversation and go to bed and start over tomorrow."

He removed her hands from around his waist, turned and looked at her. "No, we are not going to just forget this conversation. You cost me my best friend, my partner, and my heart with your little game. You don't just go to sleep and wake up the next day with a do over."

He headed for the door. "Seeley?"

"Hannah it's over. How long will it take you to move out?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"To Temperance?"

He shook his head, "She won't even talk to me so no, I won't be going to her. How long do you need Hannah?"

"I will be out by tomorrow." He nodded and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Brennan finally managed to push out another chapter on her book just as someone knocked on her door. She looked through the peephole and there stood a well dressed woman with enough make up on for 10 people.<p>

Brennan had the safety chain on and she cracked the door. "May I help you?"

"I am looking for a Temperance Brennan."

"I am Dr. Brennan and who are you?"

"I am the wife of the man you are sleeping with?"

"Excuse me?"

"I am Kimberly Weaver, Jonathan is my husband."

"Ms. Weaver you are divorced, Jonathan is no longer your husband and whether or not I am having intercourse with him is none of you business."

"I want to save my marriage Dr. Brennan. I love Jonathan and our divorce was a mistake."

"In that case I would think you need to take that up with Jonathan and not me."

"Kimberly what the hell are you doing here?" She turned around and saw Jonathan standing behind her. Brennan unhooked the safety chain and opened the door up wider.

"Jonathan I came to ask Dr. Brennan to stop sleeping with you."

Jonathan moved past her and put himself between Brennan and Kimberly, as if Brennan needed any protecting. "We are divorced. We got divorced because you wanted a divorce. You took me to the cleaners. What more do you want from me?"

"I love you Jonathan and I want you back."

Jonathan started laughing almost uncontrollably. Brennan looked at him like he had lost his mind while Kimberly was getting angry. "A couple of weeks ago you come to my office trying to demand more money from me, saying the settlement wasn't enough, now you all of the sudden love me. Nice story there Kimmie, but it will be a cold day in hell before I would ever touch you again." He glared at her "Leave Temperance alone, she doesn't need you coming around." He backed through the door and shut it.

He turned and leaned against the door. "I am so sorry."

"She thinks we are having sex Jonathan."

"Yeah, I know. When she was at my office she was hinting at it and I never corrected her. I mean we are trying to convince everyone we are involved to keep well meaning matchmaker away, so I didn't see it being a problem. I should have told you."

"Well, you probably should have told me, but you had no way to know she would show up at my door." Brennan smiled at him, "So what do I owe the pleasure of your company."

He held up a small bag "Ice Cream, I figured after the last week you could use some and I wanted an excuse to come check on you."

She gave him a hug, "Thank you"


	8. Chapter 8

Things started to get back to normal. Brennan was working in limbo, happily identifying thousand year old skeletons and was slowly starting to feel normal again. There had been no cases, no reason to accidently cross paths with Booth and her world was starting to right itself.

On an early Thursday afternoon a month since she had seen Booth, they got a call of some remains found in a shallow grave in field once used as pasture for cows. Brennan felt a pang of jealousy as the team headed out of the Jeffersonian to the scene.

Brennan moved off to limbo, time would go by faster if she was doing something rather than watching the clock waiting for the team to return. Her cell rang in the pocket of her jacket, she looked at the caller ID, it was Cam.

"Brennan"

"Dr. Brennan, We need you at the scene, there is more than one grave here."

"I understand, it will take me about 30 minutes to get there." She hung up her phone and went to her office when she realized all her crime scene gear had been in the back of Booth's SUV.

She went and found another jump suit and boots and would make due with what the Jeffersonian's van had to work with. Tossing everything in hatch of her car she left for the scene. She felt some excitement as she had not been out in the field in a rather long time and she missed it.

Cam pulled Booth aside. "She's coming" a lopsided grin touched his face. "Booth, I see that look."

"What look Cam," rolling his shoulders and giving her an exasperated look. "I am glad she will be here, it will do her some good to be back out digging in the dirt. It makes her happy." _And, I have missed her; it will be good to see her._

"I know you Booth and before you get any crazy ideas, you and I need to talk."

"Cam, Hannah and I broke up not long ago. Right now even getting out of bed in the morning is a crazy idea." He looked at her, "And yeah" he nodded, "I could use someone to talk to." She gave him a smile and nodded.

"You and Hannah broke up? Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay?" Booth waved her questions away with his hand and looked up just as Brennan's Prius pulled up. He then looked at the site. "Wendell, get those people out of the site before she…"

Too late, Brennan came running up "Hey get out of the scene, you could destroy evidence." She turned and gave Booth a look of disbelief and anger. "You stop working with me and you can't remember how to preserve a scene?" She moved under the crime scene tape "Hey, Hey you with the size 22 feet and matching IQ get out, MOVE it. Dr. Bray, you need to learn to have more control over the scene or these FBI idiots will damage your case. Cam and Booth stood side by side watching Tropical storm Brennan sweep through the area. Booth couldn't help but smile, he had missed her, he had missed her a lot.

Booth lifted the back gate of his SUV to provide shade and sat in the cargo area waiting and watching. He had talked to the owner of the pasture, the man had owned the field for the last 20 years and had only recently decided to turn the soil and see if it could be used for planting. Brennan came out of from under the tape and headed straight for Booth. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she approached him. "Hello Booth"

"Hey" his voice soft. He watched her face noticing she wouldn't look at him. "It's good to see you Bones."

"We need the whole…"

He chuckled, "The whole scene shipped back to the Jeffersonian. I got it."

"Do you still have my gear?" She took a quick glance at his face and then looked into the cargo area. "Oh there it is." She reached for the bag containing her jumpsuit and her case and finally her boots.

"Want some help carrying…"

"No, I am fine, thank you." She hesitated for a moment before turning and heading back to her car.

He watched her go; he had a lot of thinking to do. When Hannah left he had not been as torn up as he should have been. Add thoughts of Brennan that assaulted his mind on a daily basis and you have one confused Booth. He had avoided talking to anyone about his feelings, but watching her walk away and feeling that familiar tug at his heart, he knew he needed to talk to someone before it was too late, if it wasn't already.

Brennan got in her car and took several deep breaths to steady her nerves. She turned on her car and put it in gear when she looked up; her eyes were drawn to him. He was standing there with that silly lopsided grin on his face watching her. She shook her head clearing her mind as she focused on turning her car around and driving out of there.

* * *

><p>Back at the Jeffersonian Brennan went to her office to work on paperwork while Wendell oversaw everything being brought in. "Hey beautiful"<p>

She smiled and turned to find Jonathan standing in the doorway. "Hello there, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to see if I could get you to leave early and go have some dinner and then go see a movie at the Mall. Tonight is Cool Hand Luke with Paul Newman."

"I don't believe I have seen that movie."

"You haven't seen Cool Hand Luke, awww Temperance that is a crime. Now you have to say yes and come with me." He turned his lips down into a frown and put the puppy dog look on his face.

"Jonathan is something wrong with you face it looks contorted."

"I am trying to make you feel all warm and fuzzy so you can't say no." She furrowed her brows at him.

"Okay, why not, if they need my assistance it won't be until tomorrow, so I would enjoy going out for the evening." Jonathan collected her bags and waited by the door. When she finished turning off her computer and turned towards the door, her heart skipped a beat. How many times had she seen that same scene with a different man? She mentally shook herself and exited her office.

"Dr. Bray, I will be available tomorrow if you need my assistance, tonight I am going to see a movie.'

"What movie?" Wendell answered.

"Cool Hand Luke" Jonathan answered "at the Mall"

"Have a good time you two, see you tomorrow Dr. Brennan." Wendell said as he turned back to his work.

Booth looked up from where he was sitting on the platform and watched her walk out with Jonathan. His jaw twitched, he had not taken into consideration that Jonathan was still part of her life. How much a part he didn't know, but he didn't miss that Jonathan was doing what he use to do, carrying her bags and resting his hand in the small of her back.

Booth went into Cam's office. "I need to use a computer."

"Okay Cam got out of her chair and Booth sat down and proceeded to look up Cool Hand Luke."

"Booth that doesn't look work related." Booth ignored her and checked his watch when he looked at the time the movie started playing. Cam was looking over his shoulder. "Booth, don't you dare."

"What, I like the movie, I am just going to go watch."

"The movie or Dr. Brennan?"

Booth walked to the door and turned back to Cam. "The movie of course," then he flashed her a Cheshire cat grin.

Cam caught him before he left the building. "You know that talk we needed to have, I think now is the time to have it." She hooked her arm in his and started to pull him back towards her office.

Booth sat on the edge of Cam's desk as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"What is going on with you?"

Booth looked confused, "What?"

"What kind of game are you playing? You never played games before."

"Cam I am not playing a game, believe me. I am just … really confused."

"Let's see if I can help with that. Start talking." Cam said as she pulled him to the couch, sitting down slightly turned toward him.

"The night Hannah and I broke up the first thing I thought was Oh my god what have I done. I destroyed a friendship and a partnership for a piece of ass." He looked at Cam with a look that could only be described as a self loathing. "I loved Hannah right? I wanted the house, the 2.5 kids, two car garage, the whole thing with her. So how could I think about Bones when I just broke up with a woman I loved?"

"You wanted to marry Hannah?" Cam looked at him in disbelief

"See, you even think it is half cracked."

"No, no, I just didn't know it was that serious."

"That was where I wanted to be in 5 years or at least that is where I think I wanted to be, she didn't. But I didn't hurt like I should have when we split. What does that say about me or about the relationship I thought we had? When I broke it off with Hannah all I could/can think about is how I messed everything up with Bones. He shook his head. "I mean look what I did. She asked for space and I wouldn't give it to her, because I didn't want to lose her, so instead I drove her away. I drove her to the point where she ended our partnership and our friendship. And now …" he hung his head "I still love her and I think I have destroyed any chance. She has Jonathan and he seems like a really good guy."

"He is a really good guy but," Booth looked up at the tone in Cam's voice "those two are a strange partnership."

"What do you mean Cam?"

"I think they want everyone to believe they are a couple, but something isn't right. I think they are just friends."

"You don't think…"

"Nope" Cam shook her head "Okay confession time." Cam took a deep breath, "From the moment I meant Dr. Weaver I have been attracted to him." She cast a sideways glance at Booth, "Don't say it" Booth held up both hands in defense. "So I watch him/them more than I should and I don't see the boyfriend/girlfriend thing, of course … I could be wrong, but don't think so."

Booth looked at Cam, "I need to get my head screwed on straight. I don't want to mess up with her again."

"Booth, you are going to have to win her back. But don't … take to long or she will have those walls back up and you won't be able to get through them.

"I know" He headed for the door stopping in the threshold. "Thanks Cam." She smiled and nodded and then he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote the next two chapters late last night and I not sure if I like them, but after reading them over and over and over. I guess I will put them out there for you guys to make of them what you will. **

**.**

* * *

><p>Booth fought the urge to go to the Jeffersonian; he called Wendell instead for updates. He needed to be the least distracted he could be to make some life altering decisions. He needed to not doubt these decisions when it came time to talk to Bones. The one thing he did know was this time he was not going to let her hide behind her science if she tried. He would remind her of no regrets, not missing any chances. He might even play dirty if he had to. Wendell finally called him 2 weeks into the investigation and informed him that the graves were approximately 100 to 110 years old, all were related, probably a family and most likely were buried after some illness swept through the area.<p>

Booth found himself spending lots of time at the reflecting pool just thinking about life, love, happiness, and fate. Every time he came to the same conclusion. Life - He had to have her in his life, at one time she had been his best friend and partner. He wanted that back and more. Love – He did love her, he always had from the moment he laid eyes on her and she loved him at one time, even if she didn't admit it in so many words. But would she allow herself to again? Happiness – He had some happy moments in his life, the happiest was the birth of his son and next to that was anytime he was with her. Fate – He always chuckled when he thought of this. She didn't believe in fate, but he had no doubt fate was playing a big part in not letting them slip to far apart. But fate could only give him the opportunity, the rest was up to him.

Late one evening she sat alone on their bench at the reflecting pool remember things Booth had told her. Everything happens eventually. What did that even mean? They never happened, well that wasn't exactly true, they might have happened if she wouldn't have pushed him away. If he wouldn't have come back with Hannah it might have happened, but again she had to blame herself, she hadn't given him a reason to not move on. There is someone you are meant to spend the rest of your life with. She had let that someone go; no she had practically chased him off. She could hear his voice in her head, _"Bones, you can love a lot of people, but there is only one you love the most." _She thought about the men in her life, 3 stood out, Booth of course, Sully, and Jonathan. Sully held a special place with her, he was the most like Booth and he never let her run from the chemicals her body released. But, he still could not equal Booth in her eyes. Booth was the man she compared all men too, not that she would admit that to anyone, but it was true.

Her thoughts turned to Jonathan, he was a good man and they got along well, they could probably have a good relationship. They respected each other and she wasn't against having sex with him. They understood each others work and the importance of that work. He made her laugh, she made him laugh. She looked down to her hands in her lap, but when she thought of him, her heart beat was even, her breathing was normal, there was no, what Angela call it butterflies in her stomach feeling. He also could not equal Booth. When she thought about Booth her heart would falter, her breathing would become erratic and she got the butterfly feeling in her stomach. When she thought of Booth with Hannah, she felt like someone was crushing her heart inside her chest. Maybe mutual respect was better for a long term relationship than the irrational impulses caused by chemicals coursing through you veins.

He couldn't sleep and ended up walking near the reflecting pool when he saw her sitting on their bench staring into the night. He watched her from the shadows, she appeared deep in thought. He watched emotions race across her face, at times he thought she was going to cry and just a quick she would regain her composure. He wondered if he was part of what she was thinking, were thoughts of him evading her brain as much as thoughts of her were evading his. He finally felt the familiar tug telling him he needed contact with her even if only briefly, he slowly approached. "Hey Bones"

She startled a little and he could see her shoulders stiffen. "Booth"

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay."

She finally turned her head up and looked at him and he felt his heart falter when her eyes encountered his. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just come here once in a while to sit and think. It is very relaxing."

"I know. Mind if I sit for a few minutes?" She scooted over and motioned for him to sit. They sat in silence and looked out over the reflection pool. They would steal glances at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"How have you been Booth?"

"You know, one day at a time Bones, one day at a time and you?"

"I am doing quite well. I am stronger."

"You were always strong." She smiled "How is Jonathan?"

"He is fine, been busy lately at work. Seems DC is having an abundance of traumas."

"He seems like a very nice man."

"He is. How-how is Hannah?"

Cam hadn't told her and he wrestled with whether he should or not. He was afraid if he did she would blame herself after that display in front of Caroline about their working relationship. He changed the subject quickly before she could ask, "You remember when we use to come here after The Founding Fathers just to sit and talk?"

She smiled weakly, "Yeah, some of my favorite times were spent here."

"We were good together." She turned her head away from him. "I mean work wise, we were a good team."

"Yes, the best." she agreed

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if ... there hadn't been a ... if I hadn't came back ... if there had been no Hannah?"

"Booth, it would be a waste of time ... she glanced over at him ... yes I have. But I can't move on with what ifs, so I have to not think about it." She stole another glance, "Do you?"

"Yeah more than I should I guess." They sat for several more minutes in silence. "Well, I should be going, maybe we could have coffee one day soon?" he asked hopeful.

"I would like that."

"Take care Bones." He walked away turning back just before going around a corner to see if she was watching and she was. That was a plus.

As Booth headed home he felt happier than he had in a long time. They had taken a step in the right direction. She talked with him; she didn't make him go away.

Brennan watched him walk away; she was taking slow steady breaths. Her heart to flop around in her chest like a fish out of water? _I need to stop this; he belongs to Hannah now. I missed my chance._

* * *

><p>When Brennan arrived home she found Jonathan sitting on the floor outside her door. He got up as she approached. "Hi Temperance"<p>

"Hi, what are you doing sitting on the floor outside of my door?"

"I couldn't sleep and I was hoping we could talk." She slipped her key into the lock and they went in.

"Do you want something to drink, coffee, tea, juice?"

"Water is fine" She grabbed him a bottle of water and they sat on the couch

"So what did you want to talk about." She watched him for several minutes while he figured out to put into words everything that had been floating through out his brain for weeks.

"You know Kim was not always like that." He glanced at Brennan, "She use to be care free and fun, she could make me laugh at the silliest things. We were struggling while I went to medical school and did my internship. Then something happened once I started making money, she changed and became this woman I didn't even recognize. She started having plastic surgery, became obsessed with having to have the finest clothes, furniture, and cars. I can't even tell you when I quit loving her, the change was happening subtly and one day I woke up and looked at her and moved out of our bedroom. We continued to live under the same roof, but we were strangers." He shook his head, "You know we didn't see each other for a week once. Lived in the same damn house and didn't even see each other."

Brennan had spent times like this before with Booth when he was telling her something difficult from his past. Jonathan had similar qualities to Booth and she recognized his need to tell her these things, but to tell them at his own pace. She slid next to him and took his hand in her, slipping her fingers between his, then leaned her head against his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers and stared at their hands.

"I was relieved and hurt when Kim and I divorced. Relieved it was finally over, but also hurt that the marriage failed. I hid away for awhile not wanting to be part of the human race, then I met this remarkable woman." He kissed the top of her head, "who shared a similar type of pain." Brennan knew he was referring to her. "Temperance you have been a god send to me, you made me feel human again and you made me realize that there is still a lot of living to do. I hope I have given you some of what you have given me?" She raised her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "I have been doing a lot of thinking about us." He saw the panic creeping up her face. "Temperance, I won't do anything to jeopardize our friendship, so you have to trust me on this and listen to me." She nodded and laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"I have been around a woman that has bore herself into my thoughts. I find I think about her a lot and I get excited when I know I will see her." He felt Brennan stiffen. "Temperance relax, don't panic yet. There there is another woman that I am comfortable with and secure and I don't have to play dress up to impress." He nudges her, "the second one is you. Temperance I have thought about us together. I love you dearly as a friend, I trust you completely, you probably know me better than most and the thought of having an intimate relationship with you is ... well ... But that is not the point, the point is we could have a good life together because of mutual respect and fondness. There there is this other woman who I can't stop thinking about and it scares me. I see her and I find I have a hard time talking unless we are in a group, then I usually don't look like such a fool. So my question is do I stay with the safe comforting friendship or do I go after the woman that scares the hell out of me?"

"You're asking me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why me?"

"Because we are the same creature Temperance just in different forms. You love Agent Booth that is obvious and you ran from him because you are scared of that love, but look at us." He motioned to them. She was sitting with one leg over his holding his hand and her head on his shoulder. "We are comfortable and safe. The bottom line is I can't hurt you, you can't hurt me, so we have no fear of affection with each other."

"You have thought about having intercourse with me?"

"Temperance I am a hot blooded male, and handsome I'd like to think and you are a very well put together female. I would be nuts to not have thought about it."

"So do we?"

"Do we wha-wait are you suggesting that we ...?"

"You mentioned thinking about it?"

"Temperance thinking about it and doing it are ... did you want to?"

"I ... well ... you know ... thought too ... but ... it might not be a good idea, right?"

"Right probably not a good idea."

Brennan rested her head back on his shoulder, "So who is this other woman?"

"Your boss."

Brennan's head snapped up, "Dr. Saroyan?"

"Yes"

"Wow, I never thought. Are you going to ask her out?"

"I might." They fell back into their comfortable silence as they sat with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Several weeks later Angela and Jonathan came into Brennan's office and stopped in front of her desk staring at her. She looked back and forth between them "What?"

Angela smiled, "Bren we decided to much work makes Bren not fun." She continued to look at them her lips held tightly together.

"Angela is right, so we think that it might be a good idea to get you out of here. Tonight happens to be karaoke night at that club again."

"Jonathan Weaver you think you can get me drunk enough to sing again?"

"That is sort of the plan." She smiled sheepishly at her.

"You are impossible."

"I try" He started to gather up her stuff

"Wait, I never said I was going, I have a lot of work to do."

"Bren, they are dead, they won't mind if you go out one night." Angela interjected as she turned her around in her chair and shut her computer down. "We have a limo to take us all, so we don't have to drive home."

"Take us all? Who all is going?"

"Me, Jonathan, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Daisy, and you sweetie."

Booth sat in a corner up at the bar people watching. Not even sure why he came, he wasn't even sure he liked this club. Tonight he didn't want to go home to his empty apartment, so he came to have a couple of drinks. He saw them all come in and head for a table in the back. He was in the shadows and they wouldn't see him unless they were looking for him. His eyes were drawn to her; she was in jeans and a t shirt with a blazer over it. A twinge of jealousy went through him like electricity when he saw Jonathan's arm around her shoulder. He drank his shot of Tequila and chased it with a swig of beer.

Once the gang was all sitting around the table and had their drinks, Jonathan pulled Brennan's chair closer to him and put his arm around her, his finger tips stroking her shoulder. Their heads close he was talking to her and Booth watched a large grin fill her face. He wished he could be the one to put that smile on her face. She glanced around the table and then leaned in close to Jonathan and was talking close to his ear, her hand resting on his shoulder, causing a similar grin to appear on his face. When she leaned back Booth could see her eyes sparkling.

Jonathan went up to the bar and ordered several shots to be brought to the table. As he turned he saw Booth and acknowledged him with a nod of his head before heading back for the table. As Jonathan sat down Brennan was laughing and pulling him close to her while she said something to him causing him to laugh. From what Booth could tell it didn't look like Jonathan said anything to her about his presence.

Since no one had quite enough alcohol in them to sing yet, the club had a DJ that kept the music flowing. Jonathan went up to talk to him, while back at the table Angela was telling Cam to just say yes. Cam was questioning why she should say yes, when Jonathan came up behind her and asked her to dance. She looked at Brennan confused and Brennan just grinned at her. Jonathan held out his hand and Cam took it and he led her to the dance floor.

Jonathan had noticed Cam a while ago, but due to his divorce and lack of being ready to put himself back out there, he held back asking her out, it was easier in a group setting. Jonathan had asked for a slow song and the DJ put on 'I Know How He Feels' by Reba.

_When I heard that familiar voice,  
>my heart stopped dead in its tracks. <em>

Brennan was glancing around the bar from her now empty table as everyone except her was on the dance floor. Her eyes came to rest on Booth.

_Across the room I could see him there, a ghost from my past.  
><em>_But he is too caught up to notice me; she must be his new love.  
>I never dreamed that it would hurt this much, it's just <em>

Hannah had her back to Brennan, and she looked like she was angry with Booth. Booth looked up and his eyes found Brennan's. Even over a month later and she could feel her chest tighten up when their eyes met.

_I know how he feels, how warm his touch is. Oh how he feels, how soft his kiss is.  
>And it cuts right down to the bone, 'cause I let him go.<br>I know how he cares, how strong his love can be, when he believes it's real.  
>Oh I've been there, I know how he feels. <em>

Brennan turned her eyes back to the dance floor and watched her friends with a sad smile. _Stop staring at him. _She thought of how true the words to the song were, as if the song writer had looked inside of her when he wrote the words.

_As long as I kept him out of sight, I kept from going out of my mind.  
>Tried to believe that leaving him was some how justified.<br>But tonight there's no denying what a love  
>like his is worth.<br>__He once looked at me the way his looking at her, what a lucky girl_

Brennan continued to watch her friends, especially Jonathan and Cam. She could not be happier that they seemed to have a mutual attraction. She caught motion out of the corner of her eye and saw Hannah storm out of the club.

__I know how he feels, how warm his touch is. Oh how he feels, how soft his kiss is.  
>And it cuts right down to the bone, 'cause I let him go.<br>I know how he cares, how strong his love can be, when he believes it's real.__

_I've been there and I know how he feels  
>And it's killing me, Oh I know how he feels<em>

Booth sat back on the stool and took another shot and then started to pick at the label on his beer bottle. As the song ended another one came on and her friends stayed out on the dance floor. Brennan chanced another look at Booth and didn't see him, he must have went after Hannah. She looked down at her drink that she was slowly stirring with a straw.

* * *

><p>"Dance with me Bones" she jumped at the sound of his voice so close<p>

"Booth I don't…"

"One dance Bones, just one dance" he held out his hand to her. She looked up into his eyes and any resistance melted away, she placed her hand in his. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor and he folded her into his arms as the song began.

_How can I convince you what you see is real__  
><em>_Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel__  
><em>_I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew__  
><em>_I took for granted the friend I have in you_

His right hand rested on the small of her back, her delicate left hand rested on his bicep while her other hand rested on his chest, his left hand wrapped around her wrist. Her head slightly tipped down rested against his cheek. "Survivor always had great love songs." He whispered to her. All she could manage was a slight nod, all of her senses were under attack.

He breathed in her scent, a mixture of her, the lavender in her hair, and her perfume. It was more powerful than hundred proof alcohol, it affected his vision, his ability to breath, walk, or even talk. _  
><em>

He lifted her chin with his finger so he could look into her eyes. "I've missed you Bones." He wanted to kiss her, he knew if he did the feeling would flow though him like electricity, but was afraid of her reaction.

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment__  
><em>_Taking on the world, that was just my style__  
><em>_Now I look into your eyes__  
><em>_I can see forever, the search is over__  
><em>_You were with me all the while_

_Can we last forever, will we fall apart__  
><em>_At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart__  
><em>_You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait__  
><em>_Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate_

She held his gaze, she never flinch, her heart was racing, her breathing was becoming more labored. His face so close to hers she could feel his breath. Her skin was on fire where their bodies connected. She closed her eyes, breaking eye contact with him. Tipping her head back down, she reminded herself he was with Hannah; he belonged to Hannah, not her. She might convince her head of that fact, but her heart muscle didn't care about facts._  
><em>

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment__  
><em>_Taking on the world, that was just my style__  
><em>_Now I look into your eyes__  
><em>_I can see forever, the search is over__  
><em>_You were with me all the while_

_Now the miles stretch out behind me__  
><em>_Loves that I have lost__  
><em>_Broken hearts lie victims of the game__  
><em>_Then good luck it finally struck__  
><em>_Like lightning from the blue__  
><em>_Every highway leading me back to you_

He slid his arm more firmly around her waist and held her tightly to him.

_Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done__  
><em>_The search has come full circle__  
><em>_Our destinies are one_

He turned her face to his again and sang to her, hoping he could see the answer he hoped for.

_So if you ever loved me__  
><em>_Show me that you give a damn__  
><em>_You'll know for certain__  
><em>_The man I really am_

Searching her eyes for his answer, the desire to kiss her was overpowering and he slowly, softly brought his lips to hers. His heart lurched in his chest the second their lips touched. He felt her quick intake of air and her body begin to tremble against his. She tasted so sweet and felt so right. She was his home, she had always been his home. _  
><em>

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment__  
><em>_Taking on the world, that was just my style__  
><em>_Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper__  
><em>_The search is over, love was right before my eyes_

He broke the kiss as the song ended, but he never let go of her. Their friends were all standing around them frozen in place, unable to move. Realization for Brennan came suddenly and she pushed against Booth to free herself. "Let go of me Booth, this shouldn't have happened. You and Hannah, I'm sorry."

"Bones please, listen."

"Booth" her voice was cracking, "Let. go. of me … please."

He released her. Her eyes were filling with tears as she hurried from the club, Jonathan right behind her. Booth just walked back over to the bar and downed another shot. He leaned against the bar trying to make sense of what just happened. She melted into him; he felt it and he knew she felt it to. He closed his eyes and silently chastised himself for kissing her.

Jonathan caught up with Brennan outside. "Temperance"

"Jonathan I am going home."

"Then let me take you."

"No, you stay with Cam, I will be fine, and I need some time alone." She smiled at him

Angela came out the door with her jacket and purse and Brennan's purse. Brennan gratefully took her purse from Angela, but refused to allow Angela to go home with her. She shooed her back into the club and waved down a taxi.

Booth was staring down at his drink. Jack saw Jonathan heading straight for Booth. "Uh Oh this is not going to end well." The gang bailed out of their seats and quickly covered the distance between them and the two men.

"You just couldn't leave her alone could you?" Booth looked up in time to see Jonathan's fist coming at him and felt it connect with his jaw. Booth staggered backwards, he reached up and felt his jaw, and if he would have had less alcohol he might have agreed that he deserved that. But, alcohol mixed with Alpha male couldn't rationalize anything except the needed to fight. He lunged for Jonathan as Sweets and Hodgins each grabbed an arm and held on. Angela and Cam grabbed onto Jonathan, Daisy jumped between them and held her hands up to each of them, closing her eyes tightly.

"I ought to arrest you for assaulting a federal officer."

"You are not arresting anyone tonight Seeley," Cam snapped at him. "You, in fact, are going to go home and Dr. Hodgins will escort you there."

Booth jerked against Sweets and Hodgins, "Let go of me."

"Only if you promise not to hit or shoot anyone." Hodgins blurted out.

"Only you, if you don't let go." Booth glared at him and Hodgins let go putting his hands up in the classic I am backing off.

"Dr. Hodgins make sure he gets home." Cam stood there and watched them leave the bar and then turned to Jonathan. "And you?" Jonathan looked sheepish. "You realize he could make mince meat out of you? Let me see that hand" She examined it, "Well it will be sore, swollen, and stiff for a few days, but it doesn't appear you broke anything. As a surgeon you really should not hit things."

"I know, I know, he could have pulverized me."

"And would have, if we would not have been here." Cam added.

He smiled at Cam, "I get the picture." She couldn't help herself and smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

Brennan gazed out the window of the taxi, lost in thought. Why did he have to feel, taste, and smell so good. Her body screamed out for him from the moment their hands touched. Dancing with him feeling his breath on her, his body pressed to hers was causing all her nerve endings to crave contact. When he kissed her, she could do nothing else but feel his lips against hers. She could still feel them, so warm, so tender, she shook her head. _Stop thinking he is not yours to think about._

She struggled with thoughts all the way home. If she could only go to sleep maybe she could stop thinking about him. She stepped off the elevator on her floor and she started down the hall towards her apartment. She had been busy getting her keys out and once she did she looked up only to see Hannah sitting on the floor by her front door.

"Hannah" She said with a hint of annoyance to her voice

"Temperance"

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you about Seeley"

"I don't feel that I am the appropriate person for you to be talking to about Booth."

"Oh, but you are the perfect person ... since he is still in LOVE with you."

Brennan slid the key into the lock and stopped, "Hannah this is something you need to speak to Booth about, not me."

"Seeley doesn't want to talk to me, so I have no choice but to talk to you."

"I don't understand, why would Booth not want to talk to you?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Seeley and I split up over a month ago."

Her head started spinning, had she heard Hannah correctly. Booth and her were no longer a couple. She could feel her heart racing and her breathing was coming in gasps, all she could hear was buzzing in her ears.

"Temperance" her eyes could see concern on Hannah's face and could see her lips moving, but could not hear her. "Temperance" As she stared at the young woman, she could feel herself falling and then Hannah's face faded to black.

Booth looked at his cell and ground his teeth, "Hannah, I said everything I have to say to you" he said through a clenched jaw

"Don't hang up Seeley please, it is about Temperance."

Booth heard the urgency in Hannah's voice and it kept him from pushing the end button. "What about her?"

"Seeley, I came to see her…"

"What the hell do you mean you went to see her?"

"Seeley, please listen, she passed out. We are outside of her apartment."

A wave of fear washed over Booth, "Jack tell your driver to head for Bones'."

"Booth, Cam…"

"Don't argue with me. Call Cam, tell her to meet us at the hospital. Bones passed out."

"Hannah listen carefully to me and do exactly as I say."

"Okay"

"Did she hit her head when she fell?"

"No, I caught her."

"That's good." Booth continue to give Hannah instructions over the phone to ensuring that Bones was breathing and maintaining her airway until they got there. Jack had called for an ambulance and it and the limo arrived at the same time. Booth bypassed the elevator and sprinted up the flights of stairs. He was at her side looking down at her delicate form. "Damn it Bones." He felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found it. He sat there and stroked her hair until the medic's backed him off so they could do their job.

He turned to Hannah as they were wheeling her out. "Thank you for calling me." She gave him a tight smile and nodded.

Brennan woke up as they were loading her in the ambulance. She looked around confused. "What happened?" her eyes found Booth as she asked the question.

"You passed out. Would you have any idea why?"

"No."

Hannah appeared at Booth's side. "Temperance I am glad you are okay?"

"You wanted to talk to me about Booth, because he wouldn't talk to you." Her eyes moved to Booth. "Why did you not tell me you and Hannah broke up?"

The air in his lungs came rushing out in one large release. He stammered, "Bones I am more concerned about you passing out right now."

"Sir we need to load her up and get her to the hospital." A young paramedic said to Booth

"Bones, we will see you at the hospital." She watched him until he turned away to head for Hodgins limo.

Hannah touched Booth's arm. "I am sorry, I hope Temperance is okay."

"Why did you come here tonight?" Booth inquired

"I wanted her to tell you there was no chance."

Booth's jaw twitched, "What?"

"After what you said at the club tonight, I was desperate. If you thought there was no chance with her you might come back to me."

"Hannah, I realized a couple of things since we split. I am still that guy that wants the family, white picket fence and all. I only want that with one person and that is Bones. I loved you, but not enough and I would have walked away eventually. I can't walk away from her; I have tried but, she is a part of me."

"Seeley ... I think I knew that, I just didn't realize it until tonight. I never once saw you look at me they way you looked at her tonight. If you would have looked at me that way just once, I might have considered being the marrying kind. The love you look at her with is the love we all dream about having one day. I hope everything works out for you two." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Good bye Seeley" She turned and walked away.

He called after her and jogged up to her. "Hannah, thank you for being here tonight," he hugged her and then headed back to the limo. As he climbed in he found Hodgins just staring at him. "What" he said as he turned to look at Jack.

"Why didn't you say anything about breaking up with Hannah?"

"Jack we haven't exactly been talking that much."

"Did it just happen?"

"No, it was the night we put that son of a bitch away that killed Maddie." Booth was staring out the window of the limo the street lights flashing across his face.

"Why didn't you tell Dr. B?"

"Do you really think I didn't want to tell her, what was I suppose to say Hodgins? Hey Bones, Hannah and I split up and by the way I love you. Come on, Bones deserves better than that. I was so confused, here I break up with a woman I 'love' and I am not that upset about it. I don't think about it, all I think about is Bones and how to win her back, how to prove to her I love her and I am worth the risk."

"Oh so jumping in with both feet and kissing was your best idea?"

"Look I didn't plan on kissing her; I just wanted to have a dance with her. I didn't see the harm in a dance."

* * *

><p>Jonathan and Cam were waiting for the ambulance when it pulled in. They rolled her into the Emergency Room. She was announcing to Jonathan she was perfectly fine and just wanted to go home.<p>

"Temperance, you passed out in the hall outside of your apartment, you were out cold for several minutes. You are NOT going home until we check you out."

"Weaver, she can't remember the last time she ate."

"Agent Booth you are not suppose to be back here." Cam touched Jonathan's arm and shook her head. "Okay fine you can stay but stay out of the way."

"Bones tell him when you last ate."

She glared at Booth, "I don't know." She looked at Booth with great annoyance. "Are you happy now Booth?"

"Yeah actually I am," he smirked at her.

Jonathan looked at her, "You don't remember when you last ate?" she glanced at him and then looked down at the blanket and nodded.

"How many times have I told you that you need to eat? Forgetting to eat is just stupid and you are NOT a stupid person."

"Oh, but she can take care of herself, just ask her." Booth added with a sting to his words. Brennan passed annoyed and was now glaring at both men.

Jonathan turned and saw the glare. He chuckled which didn't help her mood any. "Temperance you can glare all you want at me, but it isn't going to work, much like I doubt it will work on Agent Booth. You are the smartest woman I know, but when it comes to taking care of yourself you are seriously handicapped." Her jaw dropped open as she watched Jonathan walk out of the room.

Jonathan came back in looking over some test results, "Temperance, this was most like caused by you not eating. Under normal circumstances you would be admitted for observation, but since I can assure that you will not be alone all night, we can release you to go home." Jonathan stated.

"I'll take her home and watch her all night." Booth volunteered

"I am the doctor here, probably better if I go with her."

"What is so hard about making sure that she eats and rests?" Booth was staring at Jonathan.

"Since it is me you two are talking about. I am perfectly fine alone."

"No you aren't!" they said in unison. Brennan pulled her lips into a tight line as she stared at both men flexing their alpha male egos.

Cam stepped between them, "Okay the testosterone levels are getting unbearable in here, so I think Angela and I will take Dr. Brennan home." She turned her deep brown eyes on Jonathan and then Booth. "I am going to sign her out. Angela either one of them try anything" she looked from one to the other again, "shoot them both."

An hour and a half later, Cam and Angela have Brennan settled in her apartment and they are discussing food options when there is a knock on the door. Angela looks through the peep hole. "Cam, Bren, you need to come see this."

First Cam looked and she dropped her head and pursed her lips together. Brennan looked suspiciously at her and then looked through the peep hole. There stood Booth and Jonathan doing their best to try to pretend the other was not there.

"Hey they come bearing food gifts. I say open the door and steal the food." Angela joked

Cam opened the door and was greeted by two 100 watt grins, "Oh no you didn't just try that one me?" Booth stopped smiling first that might earn him some points. Jonathan just looked confused, which might get him forgiven for not realizing what the heck she just said.

Booth held out his box of food, "I brought some Chinese." Cam took the box and handed it to Angela.

"I got her some ice cream, might need to put it back in the freezer for a bit before you serve it.

Cam looked from one to the other, "I know you two mean well, but neither of you will see her tonight, she needs to eat and rest. Both of you go home and maybe tomorrow you can come by." Cam started to close the door, and then stopped, "Don't get any bright ideas of guarding the front door. **Go home now!**"


	12. Chapter 12

Both men stood outside the door looking rather dejected. It was obvious neither expected to not be allowed access. Booth shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess I should go home. Good night Jonathan."

"Yeah-yeah me too, night Agent Booth."

"As they both started heading for the elevator, they looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes. "I'll take the stairs." Jonathan spoke up.

"I-I'll take the elevator. Night again."

The girls sat, ate, and talked. Angela finally couldn't take it anymore. "Sooo Bren, how was that kiss you shared with Booth?"

"He kissed me." Brennan fidgeted.

"You kissed back." Angela raised her eyebrows at her.

"Angela is right, watching that kiss made the temperature in the immediate proximity rise noticeably." Cam's brown eyes sparkled as she looked up at Brennan.

Brennan looked between the two women, she couldn't deny it she had kissed him back. "It was just a kiss."

"Bren that was not JUST a kiss. That was HOT!" Angela fanned herself

"He just split from Hannah not long ago, he is just lonely."

"No he isn't Dr. Brennan." Brennan turned her head to look at Cam. "He loves you."

"He never told me. I assume he didn't tell me because he might be worried that I would have hoped for something he can't give me. Then last night he had alcohol cloud his judgment. Once morning comes he will probably feel differently."

"Bren, how can you say that? This is Booth we are talking about. You and him are salt and pepper."

"I don't understand that."

"You go together, you belong together. You are a part of each other. That is what I mean. You know things about him, not even Rebecca, the mother to his child, knows. Bren he knows things about you, I don't know and I am your best friend."

"Angela is right Dr. Brennan. Why he didn't tell you about him and Hannah breaking up, only he can answer. But if I was to guess, he doesn't want you to feel like you are his second choice. You have always been his first. He did tell me he needed to screw his head on straight before he tried to win you back. I think he is really trying."

All three were silent when Brennan started to speak, "I ended our partnership because I found it difficult to be around him when Hannah was there. I tried to pretend everything was okay, but I couldn't pretend anymore, because for me it wasn't okay."

"You know how I am; I tend to bury myself in work and can put stuff aside until later. I couldn't Booth; he wouldn't stay there, even if I didn't see him."

"Sweetie that is because you love him, you can't just put him in a box and shove him on a shelf like the bones in limbo. It doesn't work that way."

"I think I need to get some sleep."

Cam put her hand on Brennan's arm. "Don't shut him out. He is good for you and you are good for him." Brennan left Cam and Angela watching her head down the hall to her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning there was a knock on the door. Angela pulled herself up off the couch and made her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole. "Booth" She groaned as she opened the door.<p>

"Morning Angie" he said way to chipper for her

"Good Lord Booth what time is it?" Cam said as she shuffled down the hall

Booth looked at his watch, "It is 7"

Booth handed coffee to Angela and Cam. "Is Bones still asleep?" Both woman looked at him like his head was spinning around. "Oh you two just got up, well I will just go back and check on her."

"No you won't Booth, I love you like a brother, but I will shoot you." Cam hissed at him

"No you won't, because that would wake Bones up." He gave her a Boothy grin and kissed her on the cheek as he went by heading for Bones' room.

As Booth was passing the front door, there was a knock on it. Cam and Angela looked at each other "$100 it is Jonathan" Angela called out

"I am not taking that bet because I am sure you are right." Cam said with a shake to her head.

Booth opened the door, "Well, well, well, Dr. Weaver didn't know doctors still made house calls."

"I didn't think FBI protection was required for someone who forgot to eat either." Jonathan shot back.

"That is enough!" Cam was mad. This little alpha male display you both are flashing out there is childish and I for one have had enough."

"Me for two" Angela added.

"Cam…."

"No Seeley, you zip it and listen." She was shaking her finger at him just an inch from his face, then she turned to Jonathan, "That goes for you too."

"Booth, Jonathan and Dr. Brennan are NOT seeing each other and never have been. They are friends, nothing more. They led everyone believe otherwise because they didn't want well meaning friends" she points to Angela "like her getting involved in their personal lives. Jonathan thinks of Brennan like a sister and he is the protective brother." She moved very close to Booth, causing him to lean away from her and not look her directly in the eye. "Not that it is any of your business, but Jonathan asked me out last night, that is why he was dancing with me. Dr. Brennan and her side kick back there" she pointed at Angela "helped push him into it."

Cam focused on the handsome doctor next. "Jonathan, Dr. Brennan loves you like a brother and while she had no control over it last night, you put on another display like that and she will knock you into next week. She loves Booth, even though she will not admit it at least until he gets his head out of his ass and starts working to win her back." She glared at Booth.

And the knocking at the front door begins again. Cam jerks the door open. "YES!" Cam closed her eyes "Sorry, can I help you"

"Is Temperance Brennan home?"

"She is, however she is not feeling well can I give her a message?" Behind the door Jonathan shook his head and his shoulders dropped as if in defeat at the sound of the voice.

"I am Kimberly Weaver, Dr. Weaver's wife. Tell her I am asking her again to stop sleeping with my husband."

Cam's brown eyes were wide, "O-Okay. Good bye" she closed the door, put her back against it and looked at Jonathan. He started to try to speak and she just held up her hand, pursed her lips, and shook her head as she walked into the kitchen.

Angela followed Cam into the kitchen. Angela watched her intently while Cam poured another cup of coffee. Cam turned around "Wife? Did you know about a wife?" Angela just shook her head. They both turned to look back towards the front door as they again heard a woman's raised voice. Following the sound they found Brennan standing at her front door staring at a very angry Kimberly who would not quit shrieking.

"SHUSH all of you." Angela looked a little sheepish when it suddenly went silent. "No one will speak unless I ask you a question. Then you will only answer the question, no long explanations. Understand?" she stared at Brennan. Everyone nodded.

Angela turned towards Kimberly. "You are Dr. Weaver's wife?"

"Ex" Jonathan added. Angela glared at him

"You are his ex wife and you believe that he is sleeping with Dr. Brennan?" Kimberly started to open her mouth and Angela held up her hand, just nod or shake your head. Kimberly nodded her head.

"Well there is the first problem right there. They are not sleeping together, because she" pointing at Brennan "is in love with him" pointing at Booth. "And him" pointing at Jonathan "is in love with her" pointing at Cam. "Did I clear that up for you?" Not waiting for a reply. "Okay, thanks, bye" Angela shoved Kimberly out the front door. She turned around to 4 jaws hanging open, "What?" she stared at them, "If I had to wait for you people to do anything I would be too old and gray to enjoy it." Angela walked off into the kitchen.

Booth watched Brennan, "Hey Bones can we talk?" he looked around at Jonathan and Cam "in private."

"Booth you aren't going to tell me you love me or something like that are you?" She rolled her eyes

He swallowed hard, "Something like that, yeah. Can we" he motioned for any other room. Her face paled as he put his hand on the small of her back and headed for her room. Booth took a deep breath, not sure what to expect once he got her behind close doors.

Jonathan and Cam just stared at each other. Angela was peeking around the corner at them. "Oh come on you two, give a girl something." She walked back out. "Booth and Bren all over again, she threw up her hands. "I am going home to my husband, this match making is exhausting work." Angela left the apartment and left Jonathan and Cam still frozen in place staring at each other. Jonathan hadn't realized it until Angela blurted it out, but he did love Cam, but he would have preferred to tell her in his own way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Now we know Booth loves her, took him long enough to figure it out. But Brennan isn't just going to take him back after one very intimate dance and Angela's proclamation. **

**Brennan is afraid, she knows how much he can hurt her, she has experienced it and compartmentalizing him doesn't work, so she is weary. **

* * *

><p>Once in Brennan's room, she sat down on the small bench in front of her dressing table. Booth sat on the chest at the end of her bed, his leg bouncing to release some of the nervous energy he had built up inside. They both stared at the floor not sure what to say.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me about Hannah?"

"I didn't want you to think I split from her for the wrong reasons."

"What were the reasons then?"

Booth looked up at her, he wished she could feel what he was feeling just looking at her, then he wouldn't have to try to put it into words. He took a deep breath, "She isn't you."

"We are both beautiful, intelligent woman. We are both perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves in highly stressful and dangerous circumstances. We are very much alike. But she is blonde, which is your preference."

"Blondes are not my preference."

"Rebecca, Tessa, and Hannah."

"I have dated other women that are not blonde."

"How many?"

"We are not here to discuss who I have dated." He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "We are here to discuss us. While you are correct about Hannah and you being similar, she isn't you Bones and she can never hold a candle to you." He watched as Brennan processed what he just said.

"I am scared. The last few months have been exceedingly difficult to get through. I never thought a heart could break or feel pain unless injured physically. But I was wrong, I have felt the pain of the broken heart and sometimes that pain has been unbearable. And while I know it is impossible, I feel like part of my heart is missing."

"Bones, I am sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

She got up and walked over to the window and looked out, "I tried Booth, I tried to be happy for you, and I tried to be a supportive friend. But after a while I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't pretend that you being with Hannah was okay, because it wasn't okay with me. And the longer I held it in, the more you included Hannah, the more the pain became unbearable." He could hear her voice starting to crack, but he knew he had to let her finish before he tried to console her. "When I asked you to stay away and you didn't, I couldn't take the pain anymore. So I broke us, I broke the center. It was the only way to keep you away so I could get better. And I have gotten better, while I still hurt, the pain is not what it was and I can recover from seeing you in only a few days now, I don't have to start all over mourning the loss."

Booth closed his eyes, lowered his head and swallowed hard. She was going to turn him away, she wasn't going to take a chance of getting her heart broken again and he couldn't blame her. He felt the weight of his own heart and he was waiting for the final blow that would break it in two.

"What do you want from me Booth?"

He stood and slowly walked over beside her. "I want a second chance. I want you to allow me to show you how much I love you and that I will never hurt you again."

"Last nights kiss, it was caused by loneliness and alcohol."

"NO, Bones ... God no." He was lonely, but he didn't kiss her that way because he was lonely or drunk … did he? He turned his head and looked into her eyes. Was she right? Was that kiss only loneliness? "Let me prove it. Let me prove it was real." He reached for her and pulled her to him. He cupped her face in his hands as he looked into her eyes and then he felt it, the irresistible pull to kiss her, his body screaming for her touch. His lips touched hers and her body faltered against his. She held onto his shoulders while he slipped on arm around her waist supporting her against him, while his tongue slipped between her lips searching for hers. She moaned involuntarily against his lips, only causing him to crush her against him. He slid is other hand through her hair. Her arms went instinctively around his neck, one hand pulling him to her, the other in his hair. When they broke apart, neither could breathe, she lowered her head, resting her forehead to his chin. "See Bones, it doesn't get any more real than that." He said between breaths.

He started to chuckle, "You even fit right up against me."

"What?"

"Our bodies, all the curves and contours are in just the right spot so we fit together like a puzzle piece, like we were molded for each other."

"Booth that is impossible."

"How else would you explain it Bones. You fit right here, no one else ever has. Oh, some are close, but none fit perfectly until you." She looked up at his face and thought, Sully was a close fit, but he was right he wasn't a perfect fit, not like she was experiencing right now, Michael never fit and Hacker most certainly was not even close. "Kind of like love Bones, you can love several people, but there is only one you love the most."

She pulled away from Booth and returned to the stool at her dressing table, "Where do we go from here?"

"I think that depends on you right now. You said some things that make me worry that you have moved on. I need to know if you want to give this … us a shot?" She didn't answer, she just stared at him. His heart sank, he took a deep breath, "Maybe you should think about it without me here watching you." She kept watching him but didn't say anything. He went to her and gently kissed her on the forehead, "Take all the time you need Bones." He left her room.

Once outside the door he took a deep breath and walked up the hall and through her living room. Cam watched him. "Booth is everything Okay?"

"He smiled at her, a sad smile, his eyes glistening." Yeah, Cam ... everything is fine." He left the apartment. Once back at his apartment, he picked up his fake rock and carried it inside with him. He went and sat on his couch, his jaw twitched, but he couldn't hold the tears back any longer. He stared straight ahead as one by one they rolled down his face.

Brennan sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone, she pushed Angela's number.

"Heya Sweetie, I am sure you have better things to do than to call me."

"I let him walk out."

"Wha-What …why? Bren what happened?"

"I asked where we went from here and he said it depended on me and if I had moved on. I couldn't answer him."

"Bren, have you moved on?"

"I don't know, I feel strange."

"What do you mean you feel strange?"

"Sad like I lost something. When he kissed me I felt my legs go weak, I felt this intensity that I only feel with him and then I went numb. Angela what happened?"

"I don't know Sweetie. Where is Booth now?"

"I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

Monday morning Brennan was sitting in her office, her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. She felt empty inside, like something was missing, she was also confused. She would talk to Booth today and Sweets, she needed to find out what happened. Was she over Booth? Had she moved on? Was it too late for them? The thought of all of them made her sad; she had finally had the ability to love only to lose it.

She picked up her phone and called Sweets.

"Dr. Brennan nice to hear from you, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you, but I would prefer not to do it in your office."

"Sure, did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Could we meet at my place after work, I just want to be somewhere we won't be interrupted."

"Dr. Brennan are you okay?"

"I am not sure; I hope you can help me with that."

"Okay, your place say 6."

"Thank you Sweets."

She headed out of her office and upstairs to the lounge, she needed somewhere she could try to work without too many interruptions and no one used the lounge. Plus she could see everyone coming and going. She watched Booth walk in, he was dressed in jeans and a T shirt, she shrugged it off that he had taken the day off. She was going to call out to him and then he turned and she saw his face, the stress, the sadness etched deeply into it. Had she caused that? He barely glanced around the lab as he headed straight for Cam's office.

Brennan went back to what she was working on. He wasn't in Cam's office long, when he emerged he headed for the sliding doors, stopping once and looked towards her office, dropped his head and shoulders, he walked out of the lab. He looked like he was hurting and she wished she could take his pain away. After seeing him she decided she was better to not say anything to him today, at least not until she talked to Sweets.

* * *

><p>Booth took a deep breath before he walked through those sliding doors into the lab. He was thankful that no one stopped him as he headed for Cam's office. Once inside he shut her door. "Seeley, what brings you here today? You have a case for us?" Cam took one look at his face and knew there was no case. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Cam I am taking some time off from all this. Perotta can take over for a while."

"How long?"

"Not sure Cam, but probably a while."

"Seeley, what happened between you and Dr. Brennan the other day?"

"I messed up and I waited too long." Booth looked down at his hands. "Could you guys make sure she eats, she tends to get wrapped up in work and forgets."

She nodded slightly "Sure Seeley." He pulled her door open "Seeley if you need anything, you know where I am."

"Thanks Cam" he left

He headed for the exit doors and just had to take one last look at her office. He saw the lights on; she was probably in there going over paperwork. He sighed dropped his head and shoulders and walked out of the lab.

Booth walked back into his apartment and plopped down on his couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He needed time to regroup, get his center back. He flipped out his phone and called an old friend, Sam Hensley. Sam had a condo in St. Thomas right at Sapphire Bay, which Booth would occasionally go to when he needed a calming influence. Last time he was there was before he met Bones. He always thought the next time he went it would be with her.

* * *

><p>6:00 p.m. on the dot she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it Sweets was holding a flower for her.<p>

"Sweets you didn't misunderstand, this is not a date."

"Dr. Brennan, I did not misunderstand. The flower is only to make you smile." She chided herself on jumping to conclusions and she gave him a tight smile and graciously took the flower he offered her.

"Can I get you anything she asked?"

"Water would be fine."

She grabbed them each a bottle of the refrigerator and she sat down across the coffee table from him in a square back chair.

"So Dr. Brennan what did you need to talk about."

"Booth."

"Okay, so anything in particular with regards to Agent Booth?"

"I think I hurt him"

"How did you hurt him?"

"I asked him where we went from here and he said that depended on me and if I had moved on. I couldn't answer him."

Sweets was having difficulty breathing, "What, when did this happen?"

"Couple of nights ago."

"He just showed up here and …." He motioned with her hands to give him the story

"Sweets, can we just worry about the facts and not how we got here?"

"Dr. Brennan, how you got here might be important in figuring out your answer."

"Fine." She closed her eyes thinking to herself where to begin.

"After the club I came home to find Hannah waiting for me."

"Hannah was waiting … here … for you?"

"Well not here, but outside my door. She was sitting on the floor."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to talk to me about Booth, said he wouldn't talk to her and that they had split and then I passed out. I woke up as they were loading me into the ambulance and took me to the hospital. Cam and Angela stayed with me that night and the next day Booth came over and we had a talk and he kissed me." Sweets watched her as her eyes got a far away look in them remember the kiss. "It was the same intensity that Booth and I apply to anything we do and then …" her face got sad "I was numb."

"Numb?"

"It was after that he said it depended on me and if I had moved on and I couldn't answer him. He didn't push, told me to take my time and he left. I haven't seen or talked to him since."

"How do you feel now?"

"Sad, like something is missing, but not devastated. Have I moved on?"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions, we need to talk more and see if we can figure out why you went form intense to numb."

"Okay" she started intently at him

"You mean now?"

"Yes, please. Booth looked hurt today and I know I caused that hurt. If I did and I can take it away, I need to do that. I can't let him hurt like this if I can stop it."

"Dr. Brennan you realize what you are asking usually takes people multiple sessions to figure out." She pleaded to him with her eyes. This was very important to her she wanted to understand, and she wanted to find out why.

"Okay, we will try, but do you mind if we eat, I am starving."

As they ate Brennan and Sweets continued to delve into why it appeared her feels had changed from the kiss they shared on the dance floor and the kiss they shared the next day.

"Dr. Brennan, did you say that you didn't know Hannah and Booth were split when you found Hannah sitting by your door?"

"That is correct."

"And before that you shared a kiss on the dance floor?"

"Yes, you know that. You were there."

"So when you kissed him, it was safe, he belonged to someone else. At least you thought he did. When he kissed you the next day you knew he was available to you and that scared you."

"But, I told him before how I felt …"

"Dr. Brennan you told him after he was with Hannah, again when he was unattainable."

"So, what does that mean?"

"I think it means you are scared and you are still running and hiding behind walls."

"Do I love him or not?"

"Dr. Brennan only you can answer that." He watched her for a few minutes. "Once you figure that out you will know where to go next." Sweets stood up and picked up his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Dr. Brennan I can't help you with this, this is something you need to do."

"Can you at least tell me how to start?"

"The only thing that changed between Friday night and Saturday was your knowledge of his relationship status. Start there, call me when you figure it out and I will help you with the next step." Sweets let himself out.

* * *

><p>Brennan stood at her window looking out at the all the lights of Washington trying to decipher the hardest puzzle she had ever worked on. <em>I am a scientist I deal with facts<em>. She grabbed some 3x5 index cards and a pen and pulled her small corkboard off her wall in her guest room/office. She cleared off her coffee table and started writing down facts and placing those face in order of significance.

4:00 A.M. came early. Booth pulled himself out of bed, he was showered and shaved in 15 minutes and was on his way out the door to wait for the cab he called. He sat on the stairs and remembered a time before when he flew away from her, from the pain. He had promised her to take all the time she needed and he refused to give up on her just yet, but he needed some time to evaluate himself as a man and a spouse. He picked up his duffle bag as the cab arrived.

Once he was boarding the plane, he sent her a quick text message, knowing she would get it when she got up, which would be a couple hours after he was gone.

**Hey Bones, out of town for a few days. Call you when I get back. Booth**

"_Chicken shit move Booth, but I need to prepare for her to tell me I am too late."_

He powered down his phone as he headed for the check in.

Brennan still not sleeping was staring at her facts she had laid out in front of her when her phone buzzed on the end table. She picked it up and pulled up the text message. She knew it was impossible, but she felt like her heart was sinking into the pit of her stomach.

** Where? Is this a case? Do you need my help? Call me, Bones**

She held onto her phone and stared at her cards all lined out on the table. When she didn't get an answer, she leaned forward elbows on her knees and then she took her hand and quickly slid it across the cards on her table sending them sailing off in different directions.


	15. Chapter 15

She had planned on staying home today, but work would do her good, it would take her mind off things. As she walked into the Jeffersonian she looked up and saw Agent Perotta there with Wendell. She swiped her card and walked up onto the platform, "A new case?"

"Morning Dr. Brennan, yes Agent Perotta and I went out on it last night."

"Do you need my assistance on anything?"

"No Dr. Brennan, I am doing fine so far."

"Oh Okay," she smiled as she walked off the platform towards her office. Angela was right behind her.

As Angela shut the door, she turned around. "So have you talked to Booth yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He left town. He sent me a text message this morning."

"And"

"And what Angela?"

"Did you ask him why?"

"Yes"

"AND"

"He didn't answer the message."

"Bren have you eaten?"

Brennan stopped to think, "Yes last night, Sweets and I ordered in."

"SWEETS? What?"

"He came over to talk to me about Booth."

"And"

"Angela would you stop saying the word and."

"Well, give me details."

"Sweets thinks that once Booth was attainable, I think that is the word he used, that I got scared and hid behind my walls, which was the numb feeling I had. He told me to figure out if I loved Booth and then he could help me with the next step."

"Have you figure it out."

"I had multiple facts out on my table."

"On your table?"

"Yes I wrote down the facts on index cards."

"Sweetie, this is love, not a case. Either you love Booth or you don't."

"Angela I deal in facts."

"Yes, yes you do, but Booth does not fit into index card facts and you know that."

"How do I figure out if I love him or if I have moved on? Angela I don't know how."

"Come with me?" She grabbed Brennan's hand and purse and pulled her out of her office. "Cam" Cam turned around as she was about to go up on the platform. "Bren and I are taking the day off." Angela never stopped for a yes or no and just pulled Brennan out of the lab.

Cam stood there with a confused look on her face "Okay" she said very quietly as she stared at the now closed sliding door of the lab. "Do I have any control of my people in my lab?" Wendell looked up at her, not sure if he should answer. She shook her head slightly, "Don't answer that."

First stop was the Hoover Building and Booth's office. Hacker let them into Booth's office and left them alone.

"Bren what do you feel in here?"

"I am not sure what you mean?"

"Feelings, those things that you describe as chemicals released into the body."

"Sad"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Sit in his chair." Brennan did as Angela requested. "Now I want you to look around, at his desk at the shelves in his drawers, behind you and we will talk about it when we leave."

"Where did Booth get that picture of us? That is a rather old picture."

"Angela looked at it, that was taken for the newspaper when you were first working together, solving some 20 year old case. He asked for a copy of the picture and framed it and it has sat on his desk since."

She looked through each drawer and found the normal stuff and then came across a folder, filled with news paper articles about them as a crime solving team and multiple pictures that were taken for various news articles. There was also a CD from a talk show they had been on. "Did he keep everything?"

"When it comes to you as partners, yes he did. He is very proud of you and what you and he do together."

She turned around and saw the picture of him and Parker. It was a picture she took of them together and one of her favorites. Then another picture of him and her, Wonder woman and Clark Kent, the caption read "After a really bad date."

As she turned a little more a small yellow pad caught her eye. It was a doodle pad, she assumed that he used when he was talking on the phone. The doodles were of the nickname he gave to her and a small ink drawing she assumed was her.

"There are no pictures of Hannah here."

"There never were Bren and he never removed yours."

"How did I not notice?"

"Because you tend to be full steam ahead when you work and you miss the small details that aren't on a bone."

Brennan looked around his office for a few more minutes before Angela interrupted her, "Time to go." As they were walked out of the Hoover Building Angela asked Brennan to tell her what she felt looking at Booth's office.

"Sad, I feel empty here" she put her hand on her chest over her heart.

They pulled up at Booth's apartment. Angela saw the fake rock was missing; she turned and looked at Brennan. "I know you have a key to his apartment."

"Yes, but Angela that is for emergencies."

"This is an emergency of the heart, open it!" she pointed at the lock. Brennan tightens her lips into a thin line across her face and pulls her keys out. "Walk around and see what you find."

Brennan wandered through the living room and found the phone Hannah bought him at her recommendation was missing. Her Books were back on the bookshelf, she hadn't seen them after Hannah moved in. She turned back around and looked in his front closet and there was her stake out bag, where it always was. She walked into the kitchen and noticed there was a plastic storage container with bags of her favorite tea in it. She looked into his cupboards and found the two over sized coffee cups they got. She smiled; she had always forgotten to take hers home.

She walked back through the living room and into his bedroom. Her eyes were drawn to the bedside tables. The lamps he had her help him pick out and a small picture of her. It was a profile taken from behind her, she was smiling. She opened his closet and ran her hands over his suit jackets and his shirts. She said on his bed and absently pulled a pillow to her. It smelled like him, his scent that she knew so well after so many years. The scent that comforted her when she was upset and could make her knees fail when he would lean close to her. She hadn't noticed but tears started to run down her cheeks.

She walked out into the living room and looked at Angela. "I find it strange that he has picture of me on his bedside table, but I find no pictures of Hannah anywhere, not even in drawers."

"Bren, he loves you I don't find it strange. So I see tears. Can you live without him?"

"Angela if something was to happen to Booth, I would have to live without him, but I think I know what you mean. No, I would prefer not to live without him, but that still doesn't tell me if I love him or not."

"Couple more stops, let's go."

"This is starting to sound like a movie Booth made me watch; a popular Christmas show."

"A Christmas Carol."

"Yes"

They stopped at The Diner and at The Founding Fathers and at each stop Brennan became a little emotional. The last stop was Brennan's apartment. Here she faced his stake out bag in her closet, the TV he managed to get her to buy for him when he came over, Brainy smurf, and Jasper the pig, and his sweats she kept managing to steal.

"So Angela was all this running around suppose to do something."

"Yes, but I am pretty sure it won't hit you until you are alone. So call me when it does." She hugged Brennan and left her alone with Booth's essences surrounding her.

* * *

><p>Booth sat on a deck overlooking St John Bay in St. Thomas Virgin Islands. He sipped his coffee while he stared out over the bay. The colors were so vibrate here, different shades of green and the turquoise water was magnificent. He checked his watch, it was still rather early, but this would be the best time to walk the beach, then after he was going to take a Jet Ski out into the bay. He pushed himself up and headed down to the beach.<p>

As he wandered along the beach he found his thoughts drifting to her. He wanted to talk to her more than anything, but he didn't want her to feel like she was being rushed, he had told her to take her time. He found himself wondering what she was doing. Would she have stopped and got coffee, something he usually did. He wondered if she ate, he hoped Cam and the group were keeping an eye on her, she would forget otherwise.

He turned back so he could go pick up a Jet Ski, once he was sitting in the middle of the bay just listening to the water lapping against the jet ski and feeling the wind in his face, he thoughts against drifted to her. How could he think coming here would get his mind off her? This place always gave him the ability to just think and clear his mind. He couldn't get her vacate his brain.

He went back to the shore after a couple of hours and turned in his Jet Ski. As he walked back to his motel room, he could feel the burning sensation in his shoulders immediately followed by her voice in his head reprimanding him for not putting on any sun screen, especially being on a jet ski surrounded by reflective water.

He took his buddies car, which was more like a tin can on wheels, down to the local market and picked up a bottle of whiskey, a bottle of tequila, some beer, sunscreen and some food for the next several days. He thought the sunburn might keep him close to the condo and he might as well have everything he needed.

As soon as he stepped foot back in the apartment he took two shots of tequila and poured him some whiskey and sat on the deck overlooking the bay. He leaned back on a lounge and dozed off with the afternoon breeze flowing over him.

"Booth, why are you here?"

He looked up and she was standing there in a slick one piece bright blue suit with a shear cover up that fluttered in the breeze on the deck. "Bones, I came here to think, to prepare myself for you to dump me."

"Booth why would you think I was going to dump you. I had told you I did not want any regrets."

"Maybe you don't have any now."

"Oh do you think that is true?"

"I hope not."

"So then you are here to get over me and move on, much like you went to Afghanistan."

"Bones, I will never get over you. You are part of me. I am here to try to figure out how to not be over you and still get up every day."

She sat down next to him on the lounge. She tilted her head to one side. "I miss you Booth, I wish you would come home."

He put his arm across her legs and rested his hand on her waist, allowing his thumb to make small circles against her suit. "I miss you too Bones, but it would be very easy to just stay here. I mean come on get a load of this life."

She leaned down and kissed him soundly on his lips. "Can I persuade you to come home?"

"I don't know Bones, you would have to do a lot of persuading."

"Girls just wanna have fun, That's all they really want, is just some fun." Booth looked at her puzzled on why she would start to sing Girls just wanna have fun. As he came out of his fog, he sat straight up and frantically looked around for Bones. The dream was so real, he could feel her lips on his. He went in and pulled his phone off the night stand and flipped it open to pull up the text message from her.

**I am curious why you have pictures of me and us on your desk at work and **a picture of me on your night stand?****

She had been in his office and his apartment. What the hell did she think she was doing?

** Same damn reason you have pictures on your desk and in your apartment. I shouldn't  
><strong>have to explain it to you.<strong> **

He closed his phone and covered it with a pillow. He didn't need to explain this to her now. He took another shot of tequila and went back to the deck. He couldn't even take a nap without her plaguing him. It was only the first day, maybe tomorrow would be better. One day at a time Booth one day at a time.


	16. Chapter 16

She sat in her apartment thinking about the day about him, about the last 5 years. She thought about the kisses they had shared. Right from the start, the intensity between them was mind blowing. But, there was something else, there was a connection, right from that first kiss. The second their lips touched, they ignited something that might have been suppressed over the years, but could never be extinguished. When their bodies touched, it would leave patches of molten desire, but they had learned to suppress those also. She had learned to control it, how to keep it at bay, until recently. She wanted him, not just physically, but she wanted him, the whole package, all the good, all the bad, and everything in between. So why did she go numb, why did she shut down?

As she continued reliving their 5 years of partnership together, she found herself remembering the gravedigger, how this woman tried to rip them apart, tried to destroy them and their 'faith' on the other one, not giving up kept them going. She remembered Hodgins telling her "What you have is faith, baby." Faith in Booth, not the team, but in Booth. Her eyes flew open, she had lost her faith.

The faith, which she would deny, she had lost. She had lost the one thing she didn't realize she relied on. Her faith, faith that her and Booth were to be together, faith that there was nothing that could tear them apart, faith that she could love him the way he deserved. That is why she went numb, she was afraid she couldn't give him what he needed. She shook her head, just like when she left before; she left because she didn't want to let him down. She had locked up her feelings to not hurt him, only this time she completely shut down.

She walked around her apartment and started to notice something she had never noticed before. She had pictures up, pictures of her love ones. She pulled down one, taken at a Jeffersonian Christmas Party. Booth had to go and begged her to be his date, so they could find an excuse to run out early. "_**Same damn reason you have pictures on your desk and in your apartment. I shouldn't have to explain it to you." **_his words exploded in her head. She looked around at more and more pictures and then looked back down at the one in her hand, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Daisy in an arch around her and Booth sitting in front of them, his arm around her, her face leaning against his. "I have pictures of my love ones, my family." She traced her finger over his face, "We are the center, the center must hold."

A tear dropped onto the glass next to her finger. Her family, Angela the fun loving sister, Hodgins the grumpy brother, Cam the sensible one, Sweets and Daisy the annoying cousins, Booth the ever loving husband/father. "Oh no, Oh no, no, no." The tears came faster as she frantically tried to find her cell. Once she did she dialed his number, she waited for it to start ringing. It went to voice mail. Taking a deep breath to steady her voice, "Booth, please call me, we need to talk." She hung up the phone and called Angela, she didn't try to be brave for Angela. "I think I messed up, he didn't answer his phone."

"Sweetie, he is out of town, he might not have it with him, he might be in the shower, we don't know, relax. You know now, you know you love him, just tell him that."

"I can't over the phone, I need to find him, and I need to see him."

"Give it a night, see if he calls back, if not we will find him."

"How?"

"Sweetie we work with the FBI, I am sure we can pull a few strings."

* * *

><p>The next morning Booth woke up wishing he could go back to sleep and sleep the hangover off. "Oh Seeley, you idiot, that was a stupid idea. You know you can't drink her away, she won't go away, and she will just keep nibbling away until she owns you." He scoffed, "She already owns you buddy."<p>

He took some aspirin and drank several glasses of water, then sat down and started to look around for his cell phone. "No one is going to call, why bother. He pushed himself out of the chair and headed for the shower. He had to get out today take a jog, once his head stopped pounding, and enjoy the island.

Booth was standing in the shower groaning as the water ran down his body when he thought he heard Girls just wanna have fun. He stopped for a minute, cock his head listening and then remember the radio in the bathroom and that he had turned it on when he climbed in the shower must be an oldies station. Barely covered by the pillow his cell phone rang, voice mail again, "Booth please call me, I took my time. I need to see you."

Brennan got herself ready for work and headed for the Jeffersonian, she would work, that always calmed her down. She walked into her office, turned on her computer and let it power up while she switched into her lab coat and made sure the volume on her phone was up, she didn't want to miss a call from Booth. She checked her email just in case he was near a computer.

As she exited her office a familiar voice stopped her and brought a smile to her face. "Jonathan, how are you?"

"Doing pretty good, but really have miss you over the last couple of days. Think you could come out to breakfast with me?"

"I would think you might be asking Cam."

"No she went to breakfast with me yesterday." He glances around like he is being all secretive. "I think she can only take so much of my hotness." Him and Brennan both broke into laughter. "Come on; just give me an hour for breakfast."

"Oh, Alright, one hour and then I have work to do." She changed out of lab coat and followed him out of the lab.

After they got seated Jonathan leaned across the table at her, "There is another reason I asked you to have breakfast with me."

"What is that?"

"What happened that morning with Booth? When he left there he looked like someone had ripped his heart out." She looked down at her hands resting on the table and started to tell him the story. When she was done he just stared at her for several moments. "Have you figured it out?"

"I think so."

"You think so. Have you talked to him?"

"No, he left town and sent me a text, but hasn't answered the voice mails I have left for him."

"Temperance you need to make sure how you feel. That man feels his love for you deep inside and if you aren't sure you will destroy him."

"How do I know?"

"I think you do inside, but you are hiding from it. You are afraid to be hurt."

"That is sort of what everyone has said."

"Let yourself go, do look, just dive in, you won't regret it."

She smiled at Jonathan, "I need to go."

He got up and gave her a hug, holding her for a moment, "Go get him."

She never broke her stride as she walked by Hackers secretary, "He in?" She opened the door and walked in "Andrew, I need your help."

He waved his secretary out, "What can I do for you Temperance."

"I need to find Booth."

He motioned for her to sit down and than slowly sat down giving her a confused look, "I don't understand."

"He left town, I don't know where he is and I need to find him."

"And just how can I help you with that."

"You are the FBI, ping his phone, check his credit cards. I don't care."

"Temperance that could be considered an abuse of power."

"I am well aware of that, but not like agents haven't done it before. I need to find him and once I find him and talk to him, I am sure he won't complain."

Hacker laughed, "What are you going to offer him sex for silence."

Temperance met his laughing eyes with her serious ones. "I need to tell him my feelings and it can not wait until he comes home. Please Andrew, this not only affects us personally, it affects the work between our two agencies."

"Temperance are you suggesting ... blackmailing …"

"Is it working?"

"Fine, I will get what you need?"

"Thank you Andrew." She exited his office and he sat back in his chair. _That woman is going to be the death of someone, mostly likely me._

In two hours she was settling into her first class accommodations heading towards St. Thomas. She had no idea where to start looking but knew that his cell phone has been pinged at some condos near St. John's Bay.

While she was heading down there, her publisher was looking for accommodations. She didn't care if she had to sleep on the beach, she had to find Booth. She leaned back in her chair as the plane climbed out of DC.


	17. Chapter 17

Brennan landed in St. Thomas and there was a car waiting to take her to the other side of the island as close as her publicist could get her to where Booth's cell phone had been pinged. She was registered at a Resort a few miles from, as the crow flies, where Booth possibly was.

She got checked in and got a moped to ride around on. She headed for Sapphire Beach to start looking for him. Once over by the beach she walked around till the GPS on her phone put her where his was, standing in a complex of condos. "Think like Booth Tempe, where would you go? Bar, beach, or where ever the women are in the least amount of clothing." What did she have to lose, "Booth … Booth Where are you?"

He was sitting at the small table in the condo having his meal when he heard her voice.

_Oh_ _Lord no, I am thousands of miles away on an island and I still hear her voice._

"Booth … Booth" She yelled as she walked slowly between the buildings and rounded the corner near the last building sand headed for the beach

"The voice was fading, "There is no way she is here." He got up and walked to the deck and looked around, "_See, Seeley she is not here you are just losing your marbles."_ He walked back over and sat down to finish his meal.

Tempe walked around the beach a little taking a look around, making mental notes of places Booth would go and things he might do. After a couple of hours she headed back on for her resort. She found a very colorful bar on her way back and decided to stop for a drink before going to her room. She entered and sat at the far end of the bar, ordered her drink and watched the people walk in and out.

She finished her drink and walked out, she was putting on a helmet when she heard a small car coming, she turned and looked at it a smile crossed her face as she finished latching the helmet. The car reminded her of one they got in England and how it infuriated Booth to no end. She turned around and settled herself on the moped and checked the road and headed back for her resort. Booth had pulled up and was stepping out of the car as he noticed the movement of a girl on a moped. She moved a lot like Bones. _"Jesus Booth, give it a rest, she is not here. Get her out of your mind. People are going to start thinking you are nuts."_

* * *

><p>The next morning Brennan was up early and out of her room, she drove the moped back down to the beach and started to walk. She called his number again and once again got the voice mail, "Booth, I don't know if you are getting these and ignoring them or if you are unable to call. I don't want to clutter your phone with … Anyway if you get this call me."<p>

She found her a place to sit in the sand and watch the waves roll in. She could see a considerable distance on the beach in both directions and now all she could do was watch for his familiar form.

Booth came out of the bathroom and looked for his cell. "Where did I put it? Need it incase Parker calls. Where the hell did I put the damn thing?" He stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his towel covered hips beads of water slipping out of his hair and down his back and chest. He remembered the text message from her when he was trying to drink her out of his mind and the pillow, he went over and there it was peeking out from under the pillow. The battery icon was flashing, where the hell did I put that charger, he hit the voice mail, hoping the battery would hold up until he could plug it in.

The sound of her voice stopped his search. "Booth, please call me, we need to talk." She was crying, trying to hide it but crying. He pulled the cell away from his ear to call her and it was dead. "Son of a bitch." He went back to looking for his charger. "Don't tell me I didn't pack it. Of all the dumb stupid, idiot things I have done." He slammed his fist into the bed. "Where the hell am I going to pick up a charger?"

Booth headed out for the small store he had been at the day before to find out where he might get a charger for his phone. The news wasn't good; he had to drive to the other side of the island to the more populated areas to find what he needed. He bought a couple of bottles of water and headed for across the island. His jog would have to wait until this evening or tomorrow morning.

Brennan waited for several hours on the beach before she gave up. Either he was not getting her messages or he was ignoring them. She didn't know which, she didn't know whether to stay and keep trying to find him or go home and wait for him to come back. For the first time since that morning in her apartment she felt that familiar pain in her chest, the pain she felt when he was with Hannah and she had lost him.

She refused to think about it now; she got on the moped and headed back to the resort. Once in her room, she broke down crying. If she would have only told him that morning that she had not moved on, things would be so different now. If she hadn't been so scared of loving him before Hannah, things would be so different now. She laid across her bed and cried herself out, never letting go of her phone or the hope that he would call her.

She finally pushed herself off the bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face, then went and sat out on the deck feeling the tropical air all around her and wondering what her life could be like if she chose to live here and just write. No more Jeffersonian, no more dead bodies, no more Booth, no more heart ache. This would be the easy solution, painful yes, but the easiest. Going back and having to face him everyday knowing I blew it would be unbearable.

_Way to give up Tempe, never knew you to throw in the towel so easy. Not when there is something you really want. And you really want Booth, don't you? I could try to win him back. I don't even know where to begin to win him back. I could use sex, pfft, no that didn't work for him with Rebecca, Tessa, or Hannah. _ "Geez Tempe what are you thinking? You are an intelligent woman, thinking about sex with Booth. Okay sex with Booth would be … wow, but not as a way to secure his love. If you want this man and really want this man you just have to tell him. First you have to get him to answer his phone first. She sighed and went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, poured in some bath salts, checked the temperature of the water, then slid down into the tub, leaned back and closed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**When I originally started this I figured there might be more adult moments. However, I got to here and thought this would be a good ending. **

**So tell me what you think. Should I try to take it a chapter or two further or leave it where it is.**

* * *

><p>Booth had to admit the drive across the island was beautiful the weather here was fantastic. The Islands need a field office overseen by him, he could see living there and working. He smirked, rough life but someone would have to sacrifice for it and he would be willing to make that sacrifice. He grinned as he pulled the car charger out and plugged it in and then plugged the phone in.<p>

He powered up his phone and finished listening to his voice mail. "Oh God no, don't let her give up. She thinks I am ignoring her calls. He quickly hits the speed dial for her phone and stares out at the ocean as it begins to ring. It finally went to voice mail, crap. He ended the call without leaving a message, he needed to get back to DC, he had to talk to her.

He headed back for the condo after he checked out flights and found he was not going to be able to get one until the next afternoon. After booking the flight, he cursed as he tossed the phone in the seat next to him. How is it possible that ever single flight they have is booked, did I hit the end of the season rush to leave. Okay, make the best of it, it will give you time to figure out what you want to say to her to convince her you belong together.

Booth got back to the condo and headed up to begin getting his stuff pack. He found himself standing in front of the bathroom mirror practicing what he wanted to say to her. "I am going to drive myself nuts doing this. I need to take a walk. I need to get someone to pick me up from the airport, where the hell is my cell phone?" He stood there thinking, "Jesus Christ" he went tearing out of the door to the condo and back to the car where he left the cell phone laying in the seat.

Brennan had gotten dressed and noticed her cell flashing as she picked it up. Her heart almost stopped as she saw his name on the screen. She hurriedly called him and just closed her eyes as she heard the familiar voice mail message. She ended the call and slid her phone into her pocket, slipped on her helmet and headed back down to sit on the beach.

As she sat on the beach she wondered if she should just head home and wait for him to come home and talk with her. It seemed pretty obvious he was down here to think things through, maybe decide if he should move on from her, or maybe he had with some blonde island hottie. Tempe stop thinking that way, you know that is not true, you are just trying to find excuses to feel bad.

Booth grabbed his phone and saw her name on the screen. He started to laugh, this was something directly out of a movie, they keep missing each others calls, they are not able to tell the other one they love them and they end giving up on the other one. "Only in the bad movies," Booth growled, then looked around sheepishly hoping no one heard him.

He pushed the speed dial for her phone. As it rang he headed for the beach to walk. "Booth" her voice sounded like honey to him.

A smile slowly crept up his face, "Hey"

"I've been trying to call you."

"I noticed, you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, but not over the phone."

"I will be home tomorrow night."

"You-you will."

"Yeah is that okay."

"I don't know if I will be there."

"Why" he stopped

"I sort of …"

"Sort of what Bones?" he wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

"It is just when you left town, I … I … and you didn't answer my voice mails … and …."

"Look if you are going to tell me you … me …isn't going to work, just do it, you don't need to see me to do that."

"Booth no, I … no that is not what I want to tell you."

"Bones why did you leave DC?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

"But you left first." That one stung him; he did leave when things were getting tough.

He sighed heavily, "I left because I was trying to prepare myself for you telling me you have moved on."

"Why would you think I had moved on?"

"Oh come on Bones, do you remember any of what happened in your bedroom, any of what was said."

"Yes" she said so softly that he almost didn't hear her."

"Yeah, well … that is why."

"So what have you found?" She spotted him walking on the beach towards her. His pant legs rolled up slightly so keep them from getting wet, his left hand in his jean pocket, he was wearing a white wife beater T-shirt and the very site of him made her gasp.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You gasp."

"Spider" he looked at the phone funny, she wasn't afraid of spiders. He shrugged it off.

She hurried up a path that led back up to the parking area where her moped was. He couldn't see her where she was but she could watch him. No reason to let him know she was stalking him if he was going to turn her away.

"So where were we?"

"What you found being away?"

"Oh yeah, Bones you are part of me, you have infected ever fiber in me." he paused for a quick moment, "That is just freaky, that came out way to squinty for me, but you get the point. You are part of me, and I went away to figure out how to be around you every day as just your partner. To be honest Bones I don't know if I can, because I love ... I just don't know if I can."

"You love me?"

"Geez Bones, Yes, yes, I love you. I have loved you from the day I first saw you. I have told you before I love you. I love you so much it hurts." He started up the trail she had just walked. She was now sitting on a bench, which blocked her view of the beach and the trail. She started to cry, she never thought anyone could love her, much less love her as much as he did. "Bones, don't cry, it is not a bad thing. That kind of love is a gift. Only a few lucky people get to share that love and I think we did ... or hopefully still do."

"Booth I did something."

He stopped walking and his jaw tensed up, "What did you do Bones?"

"I abused power?"

"Bones what does this have to do with us?"

"I abused powers to find you."

He was silent for several seconds as he processed what she said, then he started to scan the beach and all areas within eyes shot. "What did you do Bones?" he was trying not to smile.

"I made Hacker find you."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Like you blackmailed me into taking you into the field."

"Kind of, but I threatened the Jeffersonian partnership."

He couldn't help but laugh as he was still trying to find her. "Exactly like you blackmailed me. You can see me can't you?"

"I could, but then I sat down."

"Tell me where you are?" He was standing not 10 feet in front of her when she stood up, his back to her as he scanned the beach looking for her."

"You won't find me looking that way."

He heard her voice but not over his phone, he turned around to find her tear streaked face tipped down and her looking out from under her eyelashes at him. He smiled as he ended the call and put his cell phone in his pocket.

He walked up to her, looked into her eyes and gently kissed her lips "Hi" his eyes were smiling along with his mouth, "We have a lot of talking to do." She nodded, he held out his hand and she took it as they walked back to the beach to enjoy the sunset together.


End file.
